Not always this way
by ms.evil
Summary: Two people who hate each other since the first day they met are brought together to see each other everyday. But in the city of Tokyo anything can happen right? So love may blossom right? OR will they never be together. E+T
1. Default Chapter

Hello! Okay this is my second fic and I hope it does much better then my first one which I thought was pretty crappy. Oh Tomoyo and Sakura are 16 here when Eriol and Syaoran are 17.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything so don't sue me.  
  
'.' thinking "." talking (.) authors notes  
  
Untitled at moment  
  
By evil camera  
  
"Okay, now can anyone tell me the answer to this quotation?"  
  
'No, these sleeves are too puffy.'  
  
"Daidouji-san?"  
  
'That's even worse then before!'  
  
"Daidouji-san!"  
  
"What!" Tomoyo yelled at the teacher looking up from her notes, or rather sketches.  
  
"Daidouji-san, you may be a top fashion designer in Tokyo but that doesn't excuse you from paying attention in class," the teacher replied sighing and turning back to the board.  
  
"Yes, Madam Snake," Tomoyo mumbled turning to a fresh page.  
  
"What was that?" the teacher asked turning around looking at her.  
  
Tomoyo quickly pasted a smile on her face "I didn't say anything," she said sweetly. The teacher stared at her questioningly before turning back towards the board again.  
  
After school Tomoyo and her friends were discussing plans for later. "How about the movies?" Sakura suggested.  
  
"Nah, there aren't any good ones anymore," Syaoran said.  
  
"Okay how about we go to that new café down the street?" Sakura said.  
  
"That's a great idea, c'mon lets go," Tomoyo said walking a little faster to her car. "Tomoyo-chan, are you sure. I mean you don't have any plans right?" Sakura asked looking at her best friend.  
  
"Of course not I cleared my schedule. The only thing that could pull me away is." Tomoyo's phone cut her off.  
  
"Moshi, moshi. Can I help you?" Tomoyo asked speaking into the little red phone.  
  
"Ummm, yes. Ms. Daidouji the new vice president is here."  
  
"Ohh, well I'll be there soon, ok, bye." Tomoyo turned off the phone and looked at her friends "Guys I'm so sorry, new employee, I'll see you later k?" she said as she got into her black convertible.  
  
"Yeah, oh and don't forget the blind date you have at 6:30," Sakura said quickly as Tomoyo started up the engine.  
  
"I won't." She yelled before she drove away.  
  
"You know, I just don't get it. Why do are you still setting her up after 18 turn downs?" Syaoran asked as they started walking again.  
  
"There is always hope Syaoran, always hope," Sakura said cheerfully.  
  
Tomoyo parked in her usual spot and walked towards the towering office building. "Rachael are you sure this was the only time he could come?" Tomoyo asked the American secretary as she stepped into the large area in front of her office.  
  
"He wouldn't come any other time miss," Rachael said handing Tomoyo a manila folder.  
  
"What's this?" Tomoyo asked flipping through it.  
  
"His profile."  
  
Tomoyo stepped into her office to see a teenager sitting in the leather chair before her desk. Tomoyo sat down looking up at him, he couldn't have been more then three years older then herself. Midnight blue hair, sapphire eyes behind wire-rimmed glasses. He was cute.  
  
'But just look at his clothes!" Tomoyo thought. He was wearing a regular dress shirt and tie, and Tomoyo hated formalities.  
  
"Well Hiiragizawa Eriol," she said looking through the folder, " I see that indeed you are qualified enough to be our new vice president. Hi grades, organized." she said not looking up. (A.N. Ok now she starts talking about the rules and stuff so lets just skip that part)  
  
"Ummm Daidouji-san can I say something," Eriol said after Tomoyo had finished, "I've seen your designs and aren't they a bit eccentric?"  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Tomoyo said looking up.  
  
"I mean that in my opinion they're just a little too colorful and how do I say this. clownlike."  
  
(A.N. In this story most of Tomoyo's designs are like when she was ten)  
  
'Ok don't kill him Tomoyo, we can't afford to lose the only person whowas daring enough to take this job.' Ignoring her thoughts Tomoyo exploded.  
  
"Hey my clothes are meant for those that are daring, and I don't think you have the right to critizize me on that!" she shouted.  
  
"Well excuse me for giving you some constructive criticism," Eriol said calmly shrugging.  
  
" Constructive criticism! Why you!" Tomoyo was about to throw a paperweight at him but restrained herself. " Hey, just shut up and leave," she said sitting down and rubbing her temples.  
  
Eriol got up and slammed the door ever so slightly but still causing Tomoyo to wince.  
  
'I hate him. Ha and to think you thought he was cute earlier. Shut up!' Tomoyo was constantly arguing with herself on the strangest things.  
  
'Oh who cares, as long as I'm here I should work a little." Tomoyo thought turning to the drawing board. Thirty minutes later Tomoyo gazed up at the steel clock and rushed out of the room.  
  
The clock read 6:15.  
  
When she arrived at the restaurant Tomoyo soon found her blind date.  
  
'Oh my god, he is ugly! And just look at his clothes!' As soon as she sat down and greeted him he started rambling on about stocks. Tomoyo sighed and leaned back in the chair.  
  
'This is going to be a long night.'  
  
When she arrived home a letter awaited her on her desk.  
  
"One of the maids must have put it here," she said quietly picking it up and looked at the address. Disgusted she threw it in the trash can without even opening it.  
  
To Tomoyo Daidouji From Sonomi Daidouji  
A.N. Well did you like it? I hope you did. I put a lot of work into this and I don't want it to go to waste. Well anyways.PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! So just press that little button down there and place your review there. Oh and if any of you is confused about the last part, it's supposed to be the to and from on the letter. Oh and if any of you can help me think of a title that would be great thanx. 


	2. Kindness

I'm back! Here's chapter two! DISCLAIMER: I don't own CCS  
  
Untitled at moment (help me think of one!) By ms. evil  
  
"Oh hey look there's Syaoran!" Sakura said happily running over to him. Tomoyo looked over with a smile but the smile soon turned into a frown twisted with anger as soon as she saw who was with him.  
  
"Hey Sakura, Tomoyo this is." Syaoran started.  
  
"Hiiragizawa Eriol, I know," Tomoyo said still frowning.  
  
"How did you?" a puzzled Syaoran asked.  
  
"He's my new employee," said Tomoyo.  
  
"Hi Eriol," giggled a girl walking near bye, Tomoyo glared at her and she walked away quickly.  
  
"Wow, I see you've grown pretty popular with the girls huh?" Sakura said teasingly, Eriol just blushed.  
  
"What I don't get is why they would like you in those clothes," Tomoyo said a smugness in her voice. Eriol was just wearing a dark blue t-shirt and jeans.  
  
"Oh and this comment is coming from the clown designer," Eriol said crossing his arms.  
  
"You better take that back!" Tomoyo said louder.  
  
"Make me!"  
  
Tomoyo was just about to kick him but Syaoran held her back. "Tomoyo calm down it's not that big of a deal," he said quietly. Anger still burned in her but she cooled down.  
  
"Come on Sakura, let's get to drama," she said pulling Sakura away with her.  
  
"Bye Syaoran, and you too Hiiragizawa-kun," Sakura said looking over her shoulder.  
  
"So I'm guessing Tomoyo doesn't like you huh Eriol," Syaoran said looking at his new friend.  
  
'Big understatement Syaoran.' Eriol said watching Sakura being dragged away by Tomoyo.  
  
"Then why do you hate her?" Syaoran asked as the bell rang for their next class Eriol just shrugged.  
  
Meanwhile Tomoyo just got asked the same question.  
  
"Oh I don't know maybe it's because he's selfish, rude, ignorant." Tomoyo listed while applying eye shadow to Sakura.  
  
"Hey! Kinomoto-san your cue went off two minutes ago!" the stage manager hissed at her.  
  
"Okay, okay I'm going," Sakura, muttered rolling her eyes.  
  
After finding someone's costume Tomoyo went to go watch Sakura. She pulled back the curtain slightly and watched in awe.  
  
'Sakura has become quite the actress. And just look at how kawaii she is!' Tomoyo thought happily before she was called away to do make-up.  
  
Eriol was listening intently to the teacher, then a small piece of paper landed on his desk. 'What's this?' he thought opening it.  
  
Hey Eriol you wanna hang with Sakura, Tomoyo, and me after school? Go to get some ice cream maybe?  
  
Syaoran  
  
Eriol ripped off a piece of paper and wrote a reply.  
  
Ice cream? With Ice Queen Tomoyo? No way. Besides I'm drowning in homework and I need to finish it all with my new job on top of it all.  
  
Eriol  
  
Awww but Tomoyo can juggle through it all? Come on, just don't piss her off and she won't explode on you. She's very touchy when bothered. And don't be so uptight its just high school.  
  
Syaoran  
  
I'll think about it  
  
Eriol  
  
Syaoran finally pestered Eriol into walking with them after school when Tomoyo got another call.  
  
"Moshi moshi can I help you?" she said politely, "Ahem, now? Yeah okay sure, I'll be right there. Oh him too. Okay."  
  
She turned back to them, "Hiiragizawa-kun you're needed too. Do you need a ride?" she asked stepping into the car.  
  
"No," he said.  
  
"Good cause I wasn't planning on giving you one anyways," Tomoyo said before she drove off.  
  
"C'mon Eriol I'll give you a ride," Syaoran said walking over to his own green car. (A/N Green?)  
  
Sakura and Eriol stepped into the car and the three of them drove towards Tomoyo's building.  
  
Tomoyo is in her office working on sketches and homework splattered all over her desk, she was obviously trying to multi task.  
  
"Ummm Ms.Daidouji," the poor secretary said popping her head into the room.  
  
"Can't you see I'm working here!" Tomoyo shouted still working.  
  
"ummm, sorry but you're boss said that you're deadline has been shortened to two and a half weeks and he wants to know if that's okay?" Rachael said, still a little scared.  
  
"Yeah, yeah just go," Tomoyo said while working on her homework.  
  
Ten minutes later Eriol walked in with a huge stack of papers in his hands.  
  
"Daidouji-san these contracts needs you're signature," he said dropping them on her homework.  
  
Tomoyo was working on the computer now "Here," was all she said throwing a stamp with her signature on it into Eriol's arms.  
  
He put it down, "Hey this is your job I've got other things to do," he said. Tomoyo turned around slowly revealing fire, hatred, and tiredness in her eyes. He braced himself for the worst but it never came Tomoyo sighed "Hiiragizawa please, please do this for me. I'm swamped, and my deadline was shortened. I really don't have time for this," she said pleadingly.  
  
Eriol couldn't help but nod and for the first time ever she smiled at him "Thanks." And with that she turned back to the drawing board that had her half written essay clipped to the side. Eriol gazed at her for a short while but soon picked up the stack and the stamp and walked out of the room.  
A/N Oh Yay! I finished my second chapter. Please review and if you can please help me think of a title. Expect the next chapter in this or next week. Well now I'm off to study for my stupid history test! 


	3. Authors Note MUST READ!

MUST READ!!!!!!  
  
Okay to the few that reads my story I thought I'd let you know that I'm discontinuing it. For one thing I have a whole new story plot, and another I only have one review, so that means that no one is reading my story. If you are against this, then write a review. If I get a bunch of reviews then I'll think about it. 


	4. Respecting your foe in a coffee shop

I'm so sad! No one's reviewing! But thank you The Small Season Fairy of Snow for giving me that one review. So I've decided if I don't get at least five reviews I'm not updating after this.  
  
DISCLAIMER: oh go read the first two  
  
Untitled at moment (suggestions please!) By ms.evil  
  
The events of the week that followed were absolutely crazy. Tomoyo was drawing in every free moment, snapping at anyone who bothered her, including her teachers. This got her five detentions. Eriol was working hard too, trying to help Tomoyo keep up with her paperwork. Sakura had the play and Syaoran just sat in a chair watching the world pass before him while drinking an iced mocha.  
  
"No, the sleeves have to be slimmer!" Tomoyo shouted at one of her outfit makers (A/N:?).  
  
"You are using the wrong colored thread stupid!" she shouted at another.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan."  
  
"What do you want!" Tomoyo hissed spinning around, "Oh it's only you Sakura," she said calming down.  
  
"Tomoyo, you've been working so hard you deserve a break," Sakura said with concern.  
  
"Sakura I'm sorry. Too much work, nine days left. I have to work," Tomoyo said setting herself down in front of a sewing machine and working on an outfit herself.  
  
"Okay, but is there anything I can help with?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Ummm yeah. Go to Hiiragizawa-kun's office and tell him to order in two yards of cerulean blue silk," Tomoyo said hastily. Sakura nodded and walked off.  
  
'Tomoyo is working too hard, it's only a fashion show." Sakura thought opening the door to Eriol's office.  
  
"Hey Eriol-kun!" Sakura said walking in. Eriol too had been driven to the edge in work. Without looking up Eriol replied "Oh hi Sakura-chan."  
  
"Uh, Tomoyo said she wanted two yards of cerulean blue silk," Sakura said. Eriol typed in some more things then rolled his chair over to the other side of the room to fill out an order form.  
  
"Two yards, cerulean blue, silk," he mumbled before rolling back, "Is there anything else?" he asked turning to her for the first time.  
  
"Oh no," Sakura said.  
  
"Okay then could you leave?" he said plainly turning back to the computer.  
  
Sakura was just about to open the door when she decided to add something, or more like, an evil something "Yes," she said turning around grinning from ear to ear, "She wants you to meet her at the new café in an hour."  
  
"Yeah okay. Ja ne." he said still typing.  
  
"Ja ne," she said slyly still smiling.  
  
"Hey Tomoyo-chan meet me at the new café in an hour I want to talk to you about something," Sakura said popping her head into the huge factory-like room.  
  
"Okay I'll be there," Tomoyo said while supervising the other workers. Sakura smiled 'And now all we can do is wait.' She thought happily walking out of the room.  
  
"God damnit! That is not supposed to go there! And the collar is three inches lower then that!" Sakura heard Tomoyo say just as she walked out.  
  
Eriol sat in the café drinking his coffee and looking at his surroundings. At was a pretty spectacular place. Small tubes of water and a daisy in each one were placed on the tables. The light was dim but bright enough to read. The waiters were attentive but he noticed that one was very clumsy. 'Must be a new one.' He thought. Then he glanced at his watch.  
  
'Where the hell could she be?'  
  
Just then Tomoyo walked in talking (more like yelling though) into her cell phone. "No! No! No! You should have given them the measuring yesterday! Those are too small for the model! Redo them! What, not enough material! You're the best of your profession here, and you didn't order enough material!" Tomoyo angrily hung up and sat at the small table.  
  
"What are you doing here? Where's Sakura?" Was the first thing she said to him.  
  
"What are you talking about? She told me you wanted to meet me here?" Eriol countered. Tomoyo sighed and sat down, she started rubbing her forehead. "Sakura-" Eriol heard her say under her breath.  
  
"Well as long as you're here I guess you should order something," Eriol said motioning for a waiter. Tomoyo looked up "Is there something wrong with you?" she asked rudely.  
  
"Excuse me?" Eriol asked looking at her strangely.  
  
"I mean, look at us. We've hated each other since the day I hired you, I've run you into the ground with work never giving you free time. And for the past two weeks I've been shouting at you for even the slightest mistake and here you are asking me to join you for coffee! Are you nuts?" she hollered through out the place. People turned to her. "Mind your own business!" she shouted back at them, scared they turned back to their own concerns.  
  
Eriol looked at her calmly unable to answer her question. 'Maybe there is something wrong with me.' He thought, 'or maybe I'm just insane. Or both.' He looked back at his raven haired boss "Well?" she inquired. He didn't say anything for a while then, "Yeah I guess you're right," he said looking down. "You know for a seventeen year old you're pretty weird," she said getting up, but as soon as she reached it started raining. (A/N: How convenient.)  
  
"Oh great," she grumbled heading back to the table.  
  
"I guess you're staying," Eriol said looking at her realizing for the first time that she had the most gorgeous purple eyes. 'Oh my god! What am I thinking!'  
  
"Yeah I guess you're right. Waiter! Service here!" she snapped at the new waiter. Eriol watched her as she ordered a cappuccino from the waiter.  
  
"So as long as we're here we should get to know each other right?" Tomoyo asked, Eriol nodded. "Well, ummm, where did you move from?" Tomoyo asked starting the conversation off.  
  
"I moved here from England." Eriol said plainly.  
  
"Oh, do you live with anyone?" Tomoyo asked as her order arrived.  
  
"Yeah, my guardian Nakuru, and my cat Spinal Sun."  
  
"What no parents?"  
  
"No." Tomoyo looked at him, this seemed like a touchy subject so she decided not to press farther.  
  
"How about you?"  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"Do you live with anyone?"  
  
"Oh that. Just the maids and a relative may occasionally stay for a while."  
  
"Do you have parents?"  
  
"Not any that I know of." Tomoyo knew perfectly well that she had a mom. But she wasn't about to call someone that had neglected her, her whole life her mother. 'He's pretty nice. But I'm supposed to hate him right? I mean he did criticize my work a few times.'  
  
"So what's you're favorite subject?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Ummm I think it's in between art and math."  
  
"I hate math."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yeah I mean there are all those numbers and equations. Oh! It makes me sick."  
  
"I'm guessing you don't do a lot of math huh?"  
  
"Oh no, measurements are a big part of my job."  
  
"So what's you're favorite?"  
  
"Drama."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause I just love making kawaii outfits for all the actors," Tomoyo said her younger self shining through.  
  
"But it must be tiresome right?"  
  
"What is?"  
  
"I mean fitting those kinds of things into your schedule when you have a whole new line to put on the marketplace?"  
  
"Of course! But I love a challenge."  
  
"As do I. But you get irritated a lot huh?"  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"What?" Eriol said confused, Tomoyo glared at him for a second then calmed down. "Sorry, I guess over working it isn't that good after all huh?" Tomoyo said sighing.  
  
"No, but you shouldn't be asking me that, I mean I work just as hard as you at times."  
  
"I guess we have more in common then we thought."  
  
"Yeah you're right."  
  
Tomoyo smiled she'd never thought that she'd have anything in common with this guy. 'He's actually petty nice.'  
  
"Oh look the rain stopped I guess I should be going. Good-bye Hiiragizawa- kun," she said getting up. Before he could stop himself his arm shot out and caught hers and he could almost swear some force made him say the next words "Please call me Eriol." Tomoyo looked at him, shocked. But shock turned into a smile, and a smile turned into a nod binding the agreement.  
  
Just as she walked out of the café and into the street, a thought struck her.  
  
'Oh my God! I just smiled at Hiiragizawa-kun! And I agreed to call him Eriol!'  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
Oh I'm done. But remember no more chappies until I get at least five reviews. 


	5. Recorded thoughts

Here's chapter 4. Oh and thank you all who inspired me to continue the story. Yeah I guess I got so excited about the story and only one person reviewed I felt like no one was reading it, but now I know you guys do. THANKS FOR REVIEWING!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything, but I wish I did!  
  
Untitled at moment (Like I said before-HELP ME THINK OF A TITLE!)  
  
By ms.evil  
  
There were five days left before Tomoyo's show and the hours at the office were hectic. Tomoyo had been avoiding Eriol and he naturally didn't care. It wasn't like he loved her or anything. Right?  
  
"So you're coming to the play right?" Sakura asked as she and her friend as they sat in the courtyard.  
  
"Yes, I mean, I do have to be there anyways," Tomoyo replied.  
  
"Yeah but-"  
  
"But nothing. I will see you in your moment of glory, and nothing could keep me away," Tomoyo assured her. Sakura didn't look very convinced bet she trusted her friend and nodded.  
  
"Ok now that that's settled lets eat!" Tomoyo smiled at her friend and took a bite into her sandwich.  
  
Meanwhile Syaoran was having trouble convincing Eriol into going to the movies with them.  
  
"No."  
  
"Well what if-"  
  
"No."  
  
"How about-"  
  
"No."  
  
"WhatifyoujustignoreherImeanyouguysdidn'tfightoranything." Syaoran said this very fast so Eriol couldn't fit in another no.  
  
"Why are you ignoring her anyway?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"C'mon lets go," Eriol said walking towards the classroom. "Hey wait a minute," Syaoran said pulling Eriol back, "Don't change the subject. Now tell me, what happened?"  
  
Eriol sighed, if not now why later? "Okay I'll tell you what happened."  
  
Suddenly the bell rang, Eriol sighed in relief and ran to his next class. "You're going to tell me sooner or later you know!" Syaoran shouted after him. 'Yeah I know,' Eriol thought still running.  
  
In the auditorium people were running around trying to get the finishing touches done before the next period. Actors were practicing their lines; the stage manger was looking for flaws in the sets. The sets people were fixing the mistakes the stage manager was pointing out. The make-up artists were hastily doing the make-up, trying not to mess up. Tomoyo stood in the back of the auditorium, watching everything.  
  
"Uh, Daidouji-san you have a call."  
  
Tomoyo turned around to see Akari holding her cell phone.  
  
"Thanks," she said taking it, "Moshi, moshi."  
  
"Hello, Tomoyo?"  
  
"Mother?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Annoyance swirled in Tomoyo's eyes as she quickly hung up.  
  
"Okay everyone! The play starts in fifteen minutes. Lets get it together," Tomoyo shouted through out the room. Everyone started working even faster that things started to look like a blur. That's when the bell rang again.  
  
"Everyone! Places!" Tomoyo yelled running behind the curtain.  
  
"Okay, Akari, your intro will start in ten. Sakura be ready. Chiharu, where is the microphone?" Tomoyo ordered. Chiharu fumbled through the sound box as she brought out a microphone.  
  
"Lights! It needs to be dimmer!" She shouted at the little room next to her.  
  
Soon people started filing into the immense auditorium. 'Okay this is it,' Tomoyo thought while shoving the microphone into Akari's hands and pushing her out. After that she found all the actors in the first scene and pushed them to their places.  
  
Outside, in the audience, sat Eriol and Syaoran. Eriol, of course had been dragged here, when he'd rather be in study hall. Then the light went out as a spotlight turned on Akari, standing in the middle of the stage  
  
Akari started her introduction, "When her social status keeps her from loving her soulmate, what obstacles will come? Will they even end up together? Or will the hands of her family pull them apart. Ladies and gentleman may we present, Not Always This Way." The crimson curtains pulled up revealing Sakura starting the play off.  
  
An hour and a half later the red curtains closed signifying the end of the play. Everyone applauded as the curtains rose again showing the cast of the play. Then Tomoyo came onstage.  
  
"Thank you. Now as Marie Sinque, Sakura Kinomoto!" Tomoyo said as Sakura stepped up and bowed.  
  
"As Xavier Haleston, Takashi Yamazaki!"  
  
(A/N I'm skipping the rest of the cast.)  
  
Then Sakura stepped up and took the microphone. "And as our amazing director and head make-up and costumes, Tomoyo Daidouji!" Tomoyo blushed at the adjective then Chiharu handed her a bouquet of cherry blossoms.  
  
Everyone in the audience clapped even louder as the cast and back stage crew took their final bows.  
  
The auditorium slowly cleared out leaving Sakura and Tomoyo sitting on the edge of the stage.  
  
"You did really well today Sakura," Tomoyo said looking at the floor.  
  
"Thanks, you were great too."  
  
"I'm going with her."  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura looked up to see Syaoran and Eriol standing in front of them.  
  
"Here," Syaoran said giving Sakura a bouquet of red roses and Tomoyo, four white roses. "Sorry about yours Tomoyo, I sorta ran out of money."  
  
"Oh it's no problem, I've already got a lot from the crew," Tomoyo said pointing to a large pile of flowers on the side of the stage.  
  
"Syaoran thank you so much!" Sakura squealed jumping off the stage and into Syaoran's arms. While nearly being crushed by his girlfriend Syaoran told Eriol to hurry up and do it, without saying anything.  
  
Eriol stepped up and handed Tomoyo a single lily. "Ummm, thanks Eriol-kun," Tomoyo said blushing. Although no one noticed Eriol was blushing as well All of a sudden Tomoyo looked at her watch.  
  
"Oh my god I'm late!" she shouted before jumping off the stage.  
  
"Well what about your flowers!" Sakura shouted after her.  
  
"Just send them over to my house!" Tomoyo yelled.  
  
"Come on, we've got to get Sakura's too," Syaoran said sighing at the even lager piles of flowers. Eriol smiled while watching Syaoran trying to get the flowers without crushing them or anything and listening to Sakura's way too cheerful chatter.  
  
It was well into the night before Tomoyo had fallen asleep, on her desk. Everyone had gone home except her, well almost everyone.  
  
"Daidouji-san," Eriol said quietly poking his head in. In front of him was the amethyst-eyed beauty. "Why do you have to be so beautiful?" Eriol asked her.  
  
"I mean that isn't the reason that like you so much. You also have intelligence, strength, a temper maybe but. You don't know what it's like being me. Having Kaho leaving me like that, just dumping me on our anniversary. And then I came here , to get away from her. Her and all my troubles. So that's when I met you, a goddess that fulfills my most impossible dreams. I guess over the weeks I've slowly fallen for you without noticing, until now. If only I could tell you this when you're awake," Eriol said. Then he walked over to her and planted a kiss on her forehead. "Goodnight, angel of my heart," he said before leaving the room.  
  
Ten minutes later Tomoyo woke up. Rubbing her eyes she looked to the side of the desk. "Oh I left my recorder going. I must have fallen asleep after the meeting. Oh well," she said before picking it up and leaving.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- She left her recorder going! What will happen? Only I know! REVIEW!!!!!!!!  
  
ms.evil 


	6. Will she ever listen!

Untitled at moment HELP ME THINK OF A TITLE !!!!!!!! By ms.evil  
  
"That arrangement goes over there!" Tomoyo shouted at a florist. The show was going to start the next day and Tomoyo was overusing her voice.  
  
"Those dresses belong in the dressing room, not out here!" she shouted at another. Scared, the employee quickly ran away accidentally running into someone.  
  
"I hate new employees," Tomoyo said to herself.  
  
"Hey Tomoyo, brought ya a cup of coffee!" Tomoyo turned around to see Sakura holding two cups of coffee in her hands.  
  
"Thanks," Tomoyo said taking one. "Hey Sakura can you do a favor for me?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Of course, what is it?" said Tomoyo's best friend.  
  
"I want you to manage the stage setup as I review the meeting I had a few days ago, thanks!" And with that Tomoyo walked off.  
  
"But Tomoyo! I don't know what to do!" Sakura shouted after her. Soon people started asking her things like 'Where does this go?' or 'Was this the right music?' Sakura slumped into one of the chairs by the stage. 'You always leave me the hard jobs Tomoyo,' she thought.  
  
"So now everything's in order, I get half the profits if I lend you the dress designs? 'That is correct.' 'And I get the credit?' Yes.' 'Then I hereby call this meeting finished. It was nice doing business with you Kiisharagi-san.'" Tomoyo heard the tape recorder say.  
  
"I think there was another meeting right after this," Tomoyo said hitting fast forward. But just as she heard someone talking again someone walked into her office.  
  
"Ms. Daidouji, someone is here to see you," Rachael said.  
  
"Send them in," Tomoyo said turning around in her black leather chair.  
  
"Tomoyo-san?" Tomoyo would know that voice anywhere. Even though she rarely heard it she always remembered who it belonged to. Her mother.  
  
"What do you want?" Tomoyo asked rudely.  
  
"I came to see how you were doing. Is everything okay? You never return any of my letters or calls," Sonomi said.  
  
"Just fine, now if you don't mind leave."  
  
"What happened to you! You used to be kind and sweet. Now your bitter and angry, what ever happened to my daughter?"  
  
"She grew up and changed."  
  
"Did I ever do anything to upset you? Is that why you hate me?"  
  
"Actually yes!" Tomoyo said turning around, "Yes you did. You were always going off to who knows where on business trips! That's what you called them, business trips! When you were really having an affair with some other guy that wasn't Dad! You never wrote or called, and when you were home I never saw a hair of you! You were gone so much that dad left! He left! He left me all alone! And it's all your fault mother! Now go!" Tomoyo shouted.  
  
"But I'm here now. Doesn't that count for anything?" Sonomi asked tears in her eyes.  
  
"You're here now, but not before. Don't you know that the future is built on the past, and if something happens there you can't change it."  
  
"The past doesn't count! What happens now happens now. The present is what matters! Can't you see, I love you."  
  
Tomoyo dug her nails into her skin where it hurt most. "Sure you love me you say that now. But what happens when we grow close then you find another guy? Then there'll be even more excuses! Now go or I'll have security escort you out."  
  
"Tomoyo please rethink this," Sonomi said pleadingly.  
  
"GO!" Tomoyo shouted. Sonomi took a last look at her daughter, then walked out.  
  
Tomoyo sat there, nails digging into the side of the chair.  
  
"Mother I hate you. I HATE YOU!" She screamed through out the room. Just then another person walked in just as Tomoyo was about to throw her tape recorder at the door.  
  
"You know Daidouji-san you should really learn how to control that temper," Eriol said walking in.  
  
"Shut up," Tomoyo said quietly as she got up and walked to the door, recorder in hand.  
  
'Is there something wrong?" Eriol asked worried.  
  
"No, nothing," Tomoyo said softly but loud enough to hear. Just before leaving Tomoyo looked at the recorder, in fury she threw it in the trash can right next to the door, and stomped off leaving Eriol alone in the room.  
  
"Daidouji, I wish I could help," he said walking towards the window to see the sight of Tomoyo stomping to her car, and driving off at top speed. 'She is quite the driver,' Eriol thought shaking his head as he too walked out of the room.  
  
Thirty minutes later the custodian came in. While she was dumping out the trash the recorder fell out.  
  
"I don't think she meant to throw this away," he said.  
  
"Hey Rachael!" he said poking his head out of the room.  
  
"Yeah Yuuichiru?"  
  
"Can you give this to Daidouji-san I don't think she meant to throw it away," Yuuichiru said throwing the tape recorder to her. Rachael caught it and the custodian went back to his job.  
  
Just as Rachael was leaving she saw Sakura dragging herself to her car.  
  
"Tomoyo gave you her job huh?" Rachael asked.  
  
Sakura looked up at her and nodded. Rachael smiled, "Oh and before I forget," she started digging through her purse, "Can you give this to ms. Daidouji?"  
  
Sakura nodded and took the recorder. " You want help?" Rachael asked.  
  
"Please!" Sakura begged. Rachael laughed as she helped Sakura walk to her car. Just goes to show you how tiring Tomoyo's job really is.  
  
Tomoyo slumped on her bed and stared up at the wall in anger. 'How dare she come into my office and tell me what to think of her that bitch.' Before she could curse any farther the phone rang.  
  
"Moshi moshi," Tomoyo said trying to sound cheerful.  
  
"Tomoyo don't you ever leave me to do that kind of work again!" Tomoyo heard Sakura shout into the phone.  
  
"Oh my god Sakura! I totally forgot about you. I'm so sorry, can you forgive me?  
  
Sakura sighed, "Okay, but don't you ever do that again. I am so not doing your job when I'm older," Sakura said.  
  
Tomoyo giggled, "Yeah I doubt you could handle it with Syaoran around and all," Tomoyo said.  
  
"Yeah- Hey! Tomoyo!"  
  
Tomoyo laughed even more, she could always count on Sakura to cheer her up o matter what the situation.  
  
"Oh Tomoyo."  
  
"Yeah," Tomoyo said still giggling.  
  
"I have your recorder, Rachael gave it to me. Do you want it back?"  
  
"Of course I do important info is on there!"  
  
'Then why did you throw it in the trash?"  
  
"I didn't- oh I'll tell you tomorrow okay?"  
  
"K."  
  
"Hey are you coming to the show?"  
  
"Of course, I mean you did give us tickets to me and Syaoran, I couldn't waist them," Sakura said cheerfully, her tiredness wearing off. Tomoyo spent the rest of the might talking Sakura.  
  
A/N: Tomoyo didn't get to hear the recording. Do you think there is suspense in this chapter? I tried to get some. Now that I posted a new chapter you have to review. So REVIEW REVIEW AND REVIEW! Thanks to those that already did. 


	7. Blurting out what shouldn't be said

You guys have to review. I feel more inspired, and when I'm inspired I write. But here's the next chapter anyways.  
  
Untitled at moment By ms. evil  
  
Tomoyo's setup was amazing. A white backdrop, buckets of glitter waiting to be sprinkled on the runway and models. White lilies and roses lined the runway when snowdrop flower designs were lined next to the stage.  
  
"Tomoyo you are truly great. Look at this!" Sakura said looking around. It was an hour before the show and Sakura and Syaoran were allowed a sneak peek behind stage. Tomoyo was currently watching make-up.  
  
"No, see I want the eye shadow to be a lighter blue to highlight the other colors," Tomoyo instructed. The make-up artist nodded and took another shade of eye shadow from the box.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran observed Tomoyo from a distance. "Tomoyo actually finished on the dead line, I'm impressed," Syaoran said.  
  
"Hey I helped too." Sakura and Syaoran turned to see Eriol standing behind them.  
  
"Eriol!" Sakura said giving him a hug.  
  
Syaoran looked at him and smiled. "What with the getup Eriol," he said. Eriol sighed, "We were short a model, he got sick. We couldn't find a replacement so Tomoyo forced me into doing this," Eriol said.  
  
"She can be pushy," Sakura said shaking her head.  
  
"I think that's an understatement," Eriol said.  
  
"Why?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Because she said if I didn't do it she'd fire me," Eriol said.  
  
"Eriol! Come over here, we need to fix your hair!" Tomoyo shouted.  
  
Eriol sighed and walked over. "I think we should go get the good seats before everyone else takes them," Sakura said pulling Syaoran away from the models he was currently drooling over.  
  
(A/N: I just had to add that!) About ten minutes later the room was packed with people.  
  
"Wow, Tomoyo's designs are more popular then I thought," Sakura said looking around.  
  
"Shhh, it's starting," Syaoran whispered. The light dimmed, leaving spotlights on the runway and three on the stage. Glitter fell like snow and models started the show.  
  
When the last model exited Tomoyo came out with another model.  
  
"Thank you all for coming. But I would like to mention this one model. Eriol Hiiragizawa, a replacement for another model. So lets give an applause for the him, even if he wasn't exactly what I had in mind," Tomoyo said.  
  
Eriol nudged her, "What did you just say?"  
  
Tomoyo still smiled and was still clapping along with the audience, "Shut up and bow," she hissed out of the corner of her mouth while still smiling.  
  
Reluctantly he bowed and they walked off stage.  
  
It took them a few minutes to get past the reporters, but they finally reached her.  
  
"That was one of your best!" Sakura exclaimed hugging her best friend.  
  
"Thanks Sakura," Tomoyo said.  
  
"Here I actually got you a dozen flowers this time," Syaoran said handing her a bouquet of roses.  
  
Then Eriol entered the scene, "Hey lets celebrate, my treat," he said.  
  
"Well if your paying- then lets go," Tomoyo said happily.  
  
"You have a cruel sense of humor you know," Eriol said to her. Tomoyo just smiled.  
  
Before they left the backstage Tomoyo shouted out a last order to the crew, "I want this place clean by tomorrow!" The crew grumbled curses as they began to work faster.  
  
"Okay then lets go," Tomoyo said leading them out. Her friends shook their heads as they followed her.  
  
Eriol drove them to a classy restaurant when reporters suddenly surrounded Tomoyo.  
  
"I said no comment! I'm trying to have the night off!" Tomoyo shouted at them.  
  
When Tomoyo and the others were seated they ordered and waited for their food.  
  
"So when's you spring collection Tomoyo?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I haven't even thought about much yet. I think I'll use sakura and peonies as the flowers though," Tomoyo said winking at the couple across from her causing them to blush.  
  
"Oh come on Daidouji-san, stop teasing them." Eriol said, "I think you should use green and pink as the colors and maybe even emerald and amber jewelry."  
  
Sakura grinded her heal into his toe, "Stop messing around Eriol-san," she grumbled.  
  
Tomoyo giggled, "Oh come on Sakura, maybe I should take Eriol's suggestion," Tomoyo said.  
  
"I can see it now. My spring line based on the couple that I brought together," Tomoyo said her eyes glittering.  
  
"Great, you set her off Eriol. Now she'll never stop talking," Syaoran said to him.  
  
"How should I have known," Eriol said shrugging as Tomoyo started ranting about how all the flowers will be pink and how Sakura should one of the models, then the food arrived.  
  
Everyone was happily eating when Syaoran decided to speak up, "Hey Eriol I see you've finally decided to cool off about the ice queen," he said, suddenly realizing what he had just blurted out Sakura clamped her hand over his mouth.  
  
"Ice queen?" Tomoyo said looking over at Eriol. Eriol glared at Syaoran.  
  
"No, I didn't say ice queen I said mice queen," Syaoran corrected. Sakura kicked him.  
  
Tomoyo looked at them both then at Eriol, "What did you call me?"  
  
"Ice queen," he whispered.  
  
Tomoyo exploded, "I can't believe you! I give you a bonus today and then you go around calling me an ice queen behind my back!"  
  
"That was before I got to know you better," Eriol said trying to defend himself.  
  
"That's it, I'm leaving," Tomoyo said and with that she walked out of the restaurant. People turned to look at them.  
  
"Messed up your date huh?" a guy behind them said.  
  
"It wasn't a date," Eriol said to him.  
  
"Yeah sure," the guy said turning back to his food.  
  
Outside Tomoyo was shouting at someone else, "No I said now!" she said hanging up.  
  
In ten minutes her red car was there, Tomoyo stepped in.  
  
"Yuki, take me home now!" Tomoyo ordered.  
  
Her driver nodded.  
  
As soon as she got home Tomoyo stomped up to her room and looked at the recorder that Sakura had given her earlier, before they went to the show.  
  
"Might as well listen to the later meeting," she said sitting down hitting play.  
  
"Daidouji-san?"  
  
'Hey that isn't an executive,' Tomoyo thought.  
  
"Why do you have to be so beautiful? I mean that isn't the only reason I like you, you also have intelligence, strength, a temper maybe but-"  
  
Tomoyo's eyes widened as she listened further. When the tape finished Tomoyo put two and two together and figured out, 'oh my god it's-'  
  
A/N: REVIEW! Or else you'll never find out who she thinks it is. I'm am evil aren't I? 


	8. Interruptions

I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT TO MAKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I have finally decided on a title. 'Not Always This way' from Tomoyo and Sakura's play. Thank you purple azures for giving the suggestion. I would also like to thank Azure Rosas, Tomoyo-chan, and evilryokojesseandfiend for your suggestions as well, they were all great. Now on with chapter 8!  
  
Not Always This Way (I have a title!) By ms. evil  
  
From last time:  
  
When the tape finished Tomoyo put two and two together rand figured out, 'Oh my god it's-'  
  
The next day! (hahahahahah!)  
  
"Hey Tomoyo!" Sakura said cheerfully.  
  
"Sakura I need to talk to you," Tomoyo said pulling her away from the crowd of students around them.  
  
"Yeah, what is it?" Sakura asked as they stood behind some trees.  
  
"Well yesterday when I got home from the restaurant-"  
  
"Yeah about that Eriol says he's really sorry," Sakura said cutting Tomoyo off.  
  
"Listen! When I got home I decided to listen to the tape because I thought there was another meeting after it."  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"There wasn't actually it was some guy saying like how much he loves me and stuff,"  
  
"Awww how sweet!" Sakura said.  
  
"Quiet! I know who it is! It's-"  
  
"Hey you guys!" Yamazaki said popping out from the bushes behind them.  
  
"Did you know that it was against the law in England for kids to eat chocolate?" Yamazaki said. (A/N: I'm using one of his lies from the manga.)  
  
"LIES! LIES! LIES!" Chiharu yelled popping out from behind him and dragging him away by the collar.  
  
"Yeah ummm, you were saying?"  
  
But before Tomoyo could continue the bell rang.  
  
"I'll tell you later," Tomoyo said before they headed off in different directions.  
  
As the day went on every time Tomoyo tried to tell Sakura someone interrupted and then the bell rang. Ironic isn't it? And just as the bell for the last bell rang Tomoyo shouted, "Not again!" loud enough for everyone to hear.  
  
Afterschool Tomoyo and Sakura went to a coffee place to talk.  
  
"Finally I can tell you," Tomoyo said sighing as they sat down. Tomoyo put the recorder on the table.  
  
"Okay it's-"  
  
"Hey guys," Syaoran said.  
  
"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!" Tomoyo shouted. Everyone turned to her, she glared daggers at the and they went back to their own business.  
  
"Mind if we join you?" Syaoran said gesturing to Eriol.  
  
"Yeah whatever. But no more interruptions!" Tomoyo said. They all nodded then Tomoyo hit play.  
  
"Listen and tell me who you think it is," she said.  
  
They all listened and Eriol's eyes widened. 'No this cannot be happening! She recorded this?' Eriol screamed in his head.  
  
He stopped the recorder.  
  
Tomoyo was just about to say something when her phone rang.  
  
"What!" she yelled into it.  
  
"Ms. Daidouji you and Mr. Hiiragizawa need to come to the off ice so you r boss can discuss your next line."  
  
"I don't believe this," Tomoyo said quietly as she hung up.  
  
"Eriol, we need to go," Tomoyo said getting up. "I'll give you a ride.  
  
As they left Sakura spoke up, "Syaoran you do know who it is right?" she said smiling evilly.  
  
Syaoran nodded. "I think a little matchmaking is in store for our friends," she said as their orders arrived.  
  
A/N: I know it's a short chapter. Sorry! I have to leave soon. So before I go you must remember to review. Bye! ( 


	9. Arguing with your conscience

Here, I tried to make the chapter longer, but I'm a bit lazy so please bear with me. Oh and did I ever say that this story didn't have any magic? Well just ignore that, Sakura has the cards and Kero is there and all that, but Eriol doesn't have any magic.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own CCS  
  
Not Always This Way By ms. evil  
  
In the car Tomoyo and Eriol were having a little conversation.  
  
"Eriol."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Do you know who was on that tape?"  
  
"Ummm, yeah I do."  
  
"So do I." Eriol turned to Tomoyo, "Well then who?" he asked.  
  
Tomoyo just stared blankly ahead. "You." Eriol knew that she was going to start saying all these crazy things and scream at him loud enough for the people on the streets to hear, even with the windows shut, but he was wrong, it never came.  
  
At a stoplight Tomoyo turned to him. "So is it true, what you said on the tape?" she asked. He nodded, sighing she turned back to the road.  
  
"For how long?"  
  
"How long what?"  
  
"You know! Now tell me!" Tomoyo almost, note almost, shouted at him.  
  
"I don't know. I just realized what I felt for you that night," Eriol said, Tomoyo couldn't believe it, how could this happen to her?  
  
"Tomoyo."  
  
"What!" she snapped at him.  
  
"It's a green light now," he said pointing, hoping that, that would end the conversation they were having.  
  
In the office Tomoyo was once again arguing with herself over the issue she was currently in.  
  
'This is stupid, you know you love him.'  
  
'I do not!'  
  
'Then fire him.'  
  
'What?'  
  
'If you don't love him, then fire him.'  
  
'I can't.'  
  
'Then you love him.'  
  
'Do not!'  
  
'Do too.'  
  
'Do not!'  
  
"Do too.'  
  
'Do not! Do not! Do not! Do not!'  
  
'You love him. You love him. You love him. You love him. And there is no denying it.' Thus ending the argument, Tomoyo often found herself losing to her conscience.  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol walked into the boss's office.  
  
"So Daidouji-san, what do you have in mind for this season?" Ryo Kisaragi said, still looking at whatever paperwork was on her desk right now.  
  
"Well I was thinking about green and pink as the theme colors," Tomoyo began.  
  
"Yes sounds interesting," Kisaragi-san said.  
  
"Something fresh for the new season."  
  
'Man, did she think of all of this during the night?' Eriol thought as Tomoyo talked about her ideas.  
  
When she was done Kisaragi turned to him. "And Hiiragizawa-san, I hope you're doing well," she said eyeing him. Eriol was starting to feel uncomfortable.  
  
"Yes fine," he said squirming in his seat.  
  
"You are definitely more handsome then the rest of the vice presidents I've seen Daidouji-san scare away." And for the first time Tomoyo felt the cold stab of jealousy.  
  
"Oh wow look at the time lets go Eriol," Tomoyo said walking out of the room, Eriol in tow.  
  
"Bye Hiirgizawa-kun. Oh and Daidouji-san."  
  
Back in the car Tomoyo was steaming. "I can't belive her, she's even older then me and she's acting like a sixteen-year-old!" she said keeping a tight grip on the wheel.  
  
"Don't worry Tomoyo, it's not like I like her."  
  
'Why am I feeling like this? I don't love him, and here I am feeling jealous of my boss?'  
  
"I thought I told you to stop denying yourself.' her internal conscience said/thought.  
  
'I don't love him!'  
  
'Yes you do. That's why you feel jealous. You are just denying the happiness you deserve and you're going to die an old hag.'  
  
'Who are you calling an old hag?!'  
  
That night Tomoyo called Sakura.  
  
"Wow Tomoyo, you actually fight with yourself, in your head?" Sakura said.  
  
"Yeah, and the other side of me always wins too,' Tomoyo said while lying on her bed feeling a little ridiculous.  
  
"So what did you fight about today?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Well it kept telling me that I love Eriol and I'm only denying myself."  
  
"I'm going with your conscience Tomoyo."  
  
"What!"  
  
"Tomoyo you really are denying yourself. For one thing if your conscience says so it must mean a part of you really does love him." Sakura explained.  
  
"How could you say that!" Tomoyo shouted.  
  
"But Tomoyo it's true."  
  
"I don't need to hear this from you."  
  
"Just think about it, bye Tomoyo."  
  
"Bye," Tomoyo said hanging up. She couldn't believe it, how could her best friend actually agree with what her conscience think?  
  
'You know you love him.'  
  
'Shut up.' And for the night it didn't say another word.  
  
'What if Sakura was right and I really do love him? Is that why I couldn't fire him? And if I love him how come I can't feel it?'  
  
Suddenly a shadowy figure appeared in the room.  
  
"Who are you!" Tomoyo shouted getting up.  
  
"I'm you." It said, and after a while the shadow began to take shape, and Tomoyo could see that the shape was her.  
  
"Tomoyo why can't you just accept the fact that you love Eriol?" It asked.  
  
"Because I just don't!" Tomoyo shouted, "Why can't you all just accept that I don't love him!"  
  
"Stop it! Tomoyo stop being so stubborn! You're so oblivious to all the signs around you!" the figure said.  
  
"What signs?" Tomoyo asked crossing her arms.  
  
"The signs that show that you love him!" the figure shouted back at her.  
  
"For example."  
  
"When Eriol gave you a flower you blushed! When you found out who said that they loved you,you didn't fire him. It's so obvious!"  
  
"Go. I don't care who or what you are just go." Tomoyo said her eyes showed that was really hating the world right now, but inside she couldn't help but wonder.  
  
"Just think about it Tomoyo." And with that the figure vanished.  
  
"Oh my god when will it end?" Tomoyo said out loud falling face first on to the bed.  
  
Outside was Sakura, cellphone in one hand and her wand and The Illusion card in the other.  
  
"Wow Kero. How come you never told me that the illusion card could reflect someone's mind," Sakura said turning to her guardian.  
  
"You never asked. Lets go home I'm hungry," Kero said flying into the sky. Sakura smiled, called Fly, and followed Kero home.  
  
A/N: Okay, I gave you a longer chapter now you give me lots of reviews. Bye, happy reviewing! 


	10. PARIS!

Thanks to Klaudine, I now have new ideas to add to my story!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't- oh forget it  
  
Not Always This Way By ms. evil  
"Paris!" Tomoyo shouted at the top of her lungs. Ryo nodded, "Yes Daidouji- san you and Hiiragizawa-kun will be holding the spring show in Paris."  
  
"But why Paris? I mean why not just do it right here in Tokyo?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
" Because Paris is known for its fashion industries, if you can do it there then you really are a success," Ryo replied.  
  
"Are you saying that my designs aren't successful now?" Tomoyo spat at her boss.  
  
"No I'm saying that you either go to Paris or end your career as a designer." Tomoyo stared at the monster before and then stomped out of the room.  
  
'I can't believe it, Paris!'  
  
"PARIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1" Was heard throughout the restaurant. Tomoyo flinched, "Yes Sakura, Paris."  
  
"No, I can't believe this," Sakura said.  
  
"Neither can I," Tomoyo said rubbing her temples.  
  
"You can't leave me here, what will I do?" Sakura cried.  
  
Tomoyo's best friend started rambling on until Tomoyo covered her mouth, " Sakura don't worry, you're coming with us," she said holding up three tickets. Sakura's eyes widened in surprise.  
  
"I'M GOING TO PARIS!" she yelled turning heads. Tomoyo sighed as Sakura danced around in happiness.  
  
Meanwhile Eriol had only just received the trip to Paris.  
  
"Yeah, I understand, okay, one week? Okay, so Tomoyo has the tickets, oh you're coming too, okay, good-bye." Thus ending the tedious conversation he had with his boss's boss.  
  
'What flirtatious idiot,' he thought slumping in his large red chair.  
  
'Two months in Paris, France, with Tomoyo. This is going to get good,' he thought smiling.  
  
'But then again my half sister does live there, and she is pretty hyper at times, that would complicate things. Then Kisaragi-san is coming too, this isn't going to get good this is going to get me a headache,' he re-thought.  
  
"It's too bad Syaoran-kun had to go back to Hong Kong for the month," Sakura said as she and her best friend walked home.  
  
Tomoyo nodded in response. All she could think about was that blue haired god that she worked with.  
  
'Oh god Tomoyo! What are you thinking!' she shouted at herself.  
  
'How many times do we have to go through this?' her conscience said.  
  
' But-'  
  
'No buts, you've already settled the fact that you loved him days ago!'  
  
'Yeah but it wasn't that, it was the fact that I was thinking about him like that, as if we were already girlfriend and boyfriend.'  
  
'Oh my god.'  
  
"Hey Tomoyo, what have you been thinking about?" Sakura said interrupting her thoughts.  
  
"Oh nothing," Tomoyo replied dropping back to reality.  
  
"Are you sure? You're acting a little strange," Sakura said.  
  
"Oh it's nothing, just thinking about the trip," Tomoyo answered waving it off.  
  
"Oh, okay then well anyways-" and so Sakura starts her rambling again.  
  
*Two Weeks Later*  
  
"Wow we're actually in Paris!" Sakura exclaimed as they stood in front of the airport.  
  
"Okay, a limo will arrive in about fifteen minutes," Eriol said putting his cell back into his pocket.  
  
"Hey Tomoyo- Tomoyo? Tomoyo!" Everyone looked around to see where the young designer had gone off to. What they saw was Tomoyo sitting on a bench sketching.  
  
"Tomoyo come on, you've already gotten most of the dresses, lets have some fun," Sakura said grabbing away the book.  
  
Tomoyo was about to pull it back when Eriol stopped her, "You know Tomoyo, she's right. Why don't you take a break for a while?" Tomoyo looked at him the leaned back on the bench and crossed her arms.  
  
"Then what do you suppose we do? Sit around and watch the pigeons fly by?" she asked.  
  
"Our ride's here," Ryo said getting in.  
  
"So where are we going now?" Sakura asked.  
  
"To the stage," Eriol said.  
  
"What stage?" questioned Sakura.  
  
"The stage that we'll be having the show on," Tomoyo answered looking out the window.  
  
Eriol looked at her, the one he loved. He loved her soft amethyst eyes soaking in the scenery, he loved her ebony black hair that strangely enough turned a shade of violet when the light hit it. He loved her laughter, her voice, and just basically, he loved everything about her.  
  
Ryo looked at Eriol, she didn't love him, but he was cute. No, more like hot. That messy blue hair made him look so sexy, and those dark eyes- Oh god how she loved those eyes! He was definitely the best looking man she has ever seen.  
  
Sakura looked at Ryo. She knew that her friend's boss liked Eriol, and there was no way she was about to let that idiot get him instead of Tomoyo. Besides, Eriol doesn't even like her, and she has no taste in style.  
  
Tomoyo gazed out into the scenery passing before her eyes. Dark green trees and pink flowers lined the road. It sort of reminded her of Sakura and Syaoran. But when she looked up at the sky above her, it reminded her of Eriol. She loved everything about him, it was strange, she even loved his annoying habits. But ever since she had met her very own conscience her barrier disappeared allowing all these emotions to flood her mind.  
  
It was funny how each person was thinking about another in that car, and showed different feeling for them.  
  
When they had finally arrived at their destination Sakura stepped out and breathed in the air. As they walked into the stage area Tomoyo glanced around and began issuing orders to the crew that stood before her.  
  
"Okay I wan Peonies and cherry blossoms in here! I also want ten yards of both pink and green silk!"  
  
"Did Tomoyo think of all this on the way here? When we left Tokyo she had just started working on this," Sakura whispered to Eriol.  
  
"Yeah, she is truly amazing," Eriol replied, smiling.  
  
"Come on lets go! We don't have all day!" Tomoyo shouted at the crew. They may be staying in Paris for two months but the show was to start in three weeks.  
  
"Lets leave Tomoyo to her work," Eriol said leading Sakura away.  
  
"Eriol! Where are you going? You have to help too!" Tomoyo shouted at them just as they reached the door.  
  
"Oh trying to escape work huh?" Sakura said raising an eyebrow and crossing her arms.  
  
Eriol shrugged, "I could've tried," he said walking back to Tomoyo.  
  
"Oh and before I forget, here," he said giving Sakura an address, " When you get there you'll meet my half sister, Nakuru, she's guaranteed to be your friend. Unless you don't like sweets," he said to Sakura before she left.  
  
"Eriol come here now!" Tomoyo shouted.  
  
"I'm coming!" he shouted back. Sakura laughed and walked out of the place.  
  
Meanwhile Ryo was having her own ideas 'I'm thinking that me and Eriol will be having a little get together tonight,' she thought watching him getting ordered around by Tomoyo.  
  
'Man can she be tiring, but I still love her,' Eriol thought.  
  
"No I said green! Not aqua!" Tomoyo shouted.  
  
'Oh man I lost the address!' Sakura thought franticlly.  
A/N: I just thought it would be interesting to list the character's thoughts in this chapter. And I would like to thank Klaudine again for idea, I don't know where my story would be heading right now if it weren't for you!  
  
Erika: You give me back my money now! *starts chasing ms. evil*  
  
Me: *quickly typing* Well I gotta go and don't forget to review! 


	11. Barriers broken

Okay, instead of updating for Too Late I've updated this story so purple azures can read it before she goes to China. Oh and sorry if this chapter is sort of cheesy, I'm not exactly sure what fluff is, although I may have used it before with out knowing.  
  
Not Always this Way By ms. evil  
  
Fearlessly, Ryo walked up to Eriol who was currently just sitting around doing nothing.  
  
"Hey there, mind if I join you?" she said already sitting down.  
  
"Uhhh, sure," Eriol replied feeling awkward again.  
  
"Well anyways, what do you say we ditch this place and go to my place?" Ryo asked crossing her legs.  
  
Eriol scooted to the ede of the chair, "Uhhh, I don't think that would be such a good idea," he said.  
  
"Awww, come on," she intimidated following him.  
  
"I just remembered I forgot to do something," Eriol said getting up and running away.  
  
"You're not getting away that easy," Ryo said getting up too.  
  
"Kisaragi-sama?"  
  
"Yes?" she said turning around.  
  
"You have a meeting with the chairperson of the company that's coming to Daidouji-sama's show," the old man informed.  
  
"I'm coming," Ryo said walking out to the limo.  
  
Eriol panted as he hid behind the curtains. That woman was a real flirter!  
  
"Hey Eriol what are you doing back here?" Eriol turned to see two violet orbs staring back at him.  
  
Taken completely by surprise he jumped back, tripped on the curtains, and then fell down. Rubbing his head he looked back up to see a giggling Tomoyo.  
  
"Need a hand?" she said extending one, still laughing.  
  
After helping him get up he asked, "So how was the set designs going?"  
  
"Oh I'm done, now all we need to do is wait," Tomoyo said happily. Eriol stood there dumbfounded, "You mean you finished in just two days!"  
  
"Yeah, I guess I did!" she replied.  
  
"But it took you even longer for the winter show!" Eriol exclaimed.  
  
"But this time I feel so inspired!" Tomoyo said with the ever popular gleam in her eyes.  
  
Eriol shook his head, "Well why don't you show me what you're going to do," he said.  
  
"Gladly," Tomoyo said leading him towards the stage.  
  
"Here we're going to line the silk along the walls in like a ruffle type way," she said pointing to the walls, " And here there's going to be a cherry blossom tree, oh and we're going to have peonies fall from the stage- " Tomoyo continued but all Eriol could think about was her right now.  
  
He looked at her glittering violet eyes he wanted to stare into all day. The creamy pale skin he wanted to hold. The luscious red lips he wanted to kiss. He could barely hold in all those temptations. The barrier he had was tumbling.  
  
"And that is the grand tour of my new set," Tomoyo finished turning back to Eriol smiling. She felt so alive now then she did before. It had to be either the spring or the guy standing in front of her.  
  
"So what do you think?" she asked.  
  
No answer.  
  
"Come on tell me," she pleaded.  
  
"Eriol?" she said coming closer.  
  
"Are you okay?" cocking her head to one side.  
  
The barrier was finally broken.  
  
Her lips were soon captured with his, her eyes widened in surprise. But finally taking what had happened, she kissed back.  
  
Her hands combed through his hair feeling the silkiness of it. Eriol could finally feel the creaminess of her skin, and it felt good.  
  
Parting for air they gazed into each others eyes. Happiness fluttered through Tomoyo's eyes, feeling were now clearer then ever.  
  
"Does this mean you love me too now?" he asked, eyes sparkling.  
  
Tomoyo shook her head, "I can't believe how unaware of things you are," she said smiling. Eriol smiled back, things were so perfect now, absoulutely perfect.  
  
Tomoyo laid her head on his shoulders and held his neck. Eriol put his hands on her slim waist and laid his head on her silky hair. This was a very comfortable position for them.  
  
Things were perfect indeed except for one thing. . .  
  
"How beautiful!" Nakuru cooed.  
  
"I know, there're finally together, and we didn't even have to play matchmakers like we planned," Sakura said.  
  
"That's the downfall though, I wanted to play matchmakers," Nakuru said pouting.  
  
"I can't believe this!" Sakura and Nakuru looked behind them to see a fuming Ryo standing behind them.  
  
"So? What it to you?" Nakuru asked.  
  
"I'm the one he's supposed to be with!" she screamed.  
  
In a second Sakura and Nakuru had their hands to her big mouth. "Shut up! They're having such a sweet moment! Are you trying to ruin it for them.  
  
Ryo tried to mumble a 'yes' but could because they pressed their hands even harder to her mouth. In defeat she stopped struggling and looked back up to the couple onstage. Great, now she's lost another good candidate to a stupid employee.  
  
"Eriol, I love you," Tomoyo whispered, eyes closed, enjoying the moment.  
  
"And I love you too," he answered. Tomoyo smiled, 'See, I was right,' her conscience said. And for once Tomoyo had nothing to fire back, for she was in total bliss and nothing would ruin it for her.  
  
"I wish we could stay like this forever Eriol," she said.  
  
"That could be arranged," he said Tomoyo's smile grew.  
  
Right now they were in they were in their own little world with no kawaiis or how sweets to bother them.  
  
Paradise, heaven, cloud nine, dreamland, they all describe where they were. Forever, in complete heaven.  
  
"Lets go Nakuru," Sakura said pulling her away.  
  
"Aww just one more picture," Nakuru whined.  
  
Sighing Sakura nodded and the red head snapped another photo. "Wait until Eriol sees what I have," Nakuru said bouncing out of the room leaving the couple to be.  
A/N: Well I've decided to end the story here. Besides there is absolutely no other reason to continue. But if you want me to continue just give me a review and say so. But you have to give me an idea as to what to write next. 


	12. What if a lie is the truth?

Sorry I haven't updated in a few days, I've been thinking about the events that should follow. And yes I finished Too Late my most successful story so far. Oh and to those of you that had read my cheesy ending I am SO sorry. So to make up for it here is the next chapter of Not Always This Way.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Me no own.  
  
Nakuru sighed dreamily as she watched her favorite couple work together onstage.  
  
"It's so kawaii," she said quietly.  
  
"Yeah," Sakura agreed.  
  
"No see, I want the cloth to be a little more ruffled along the edges, see, like this."  
  
"Her patience has even grown better," Sakura said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Nakuru asked looking at her new friend.  
  
Sakura stared ahead, "Well you see, when we were back in Tokyo even if someone made the slightest mistake she would blow her head off on them and then they'd get fired. Most of the time."  
  
"Man, I wouldn't have wanted to work for her," Nakuru said looking back up to the raven-haired designer.  
  
"But ever since she met Eriol things started to change bit by bit," Sakura said.  
  
"Oh yeah that's perfect," Tomoyo said to the crew.  
  
'Tomoyo has improved so much,' Sakura thought smiling up at he stage.  
  
Nakuru and Sakura sighed again smiling.  
  
After another thirty minutes or so later the crew, Tomoyo, and Eriol looked up at their handiwork.  
  
"I do believe we have created ourselves the perfect set," Tomoyo said.  
  
Everyone gave themselves a pat on the back and got soon got ready to go home.  
  
"Hey Eriol," Tomoyo said leaning her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Yeah," he said looking at the angel beside him.  
  
"I love you," she said smiling.  
  
He grinned, "I know."  
  
She then turned back to Sakura and Nakuru that were still sitting in the chairs sighing dreamily at them.  
  
She smiled, "Come on you guys lets go home," she said motioning them to get their stuff.  
  
As Eriol was gathering his things he felt a hand rest on his shoulder.  
  
"Yes To-," he said looking up, "Oh, umm, what can I do for you Kisaragi- sama?" he asked looking back down at his things.  
  
"Oh just wondering if you were free tonight," she said hazily.  
  
Eriol shoved her arm off, "No, I am not now will you please leave," he said. A statement, not a question.  
  
'I will get you Eriol,' she thought as she stomped out of his temporary office.  
  
Tomoyo was smiling to herself as she made some last minute checks to the set when Ryo suddenly came up to her.  
  
"Yes, Kisaragi-san," Tomoyo said irritated, the smile gone.  
  
"I just wanted to know how your relationship with Eriol was going," she said casually.  
  
"Great, why?" Tomoyo said turning to her boss.  
  
"I just wanted you to know that me and Eriol have a special bond that even you can't break," Ryo whispered in Tomoyo's ear.  
  
'She's got to be joking!'  
  
"What led you to speak such lies Kisaragi-san," Tomoyo said getting off the stage.  
  
"Not lies but the truth. We have known each other way before you came along," Ryo said smirking.  
  
"You see we were secretly married," she continued.  
  
'She's lying, I know she is.'  
  
Tomoyo's fists clenched, "Good evening Kisaragi-san," she said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Good evening Daidouji," Ryo said happily.  
  
'Who cares what those two idiots said, I'm meant for Eriol not that slut,' Ryo thought.  
  
'I know she's lying, she has to be. Besides if they were secretly engaged what about the relationship that Eriol was talking about on the recorder?'  
  
Tomoyo stopped walking to the car her friends were waiting in, her eyes widening.  
  
'The other relationship, it wasn't that long ago that he came to Tokyo running from his problems. He said she broke up with him, that means he still loved her. What if that love is still there? What if I'm just something to take her place?'  
  
Tomoyo shook the thought from her mind and started walking again, 'No it can't be, I must be tired.'  
  
"Hey what took so long?" Sakura asked as Tomoyo stepped into the car.  
  
Silence.  
  
Sakura shrugged it off and Eriol started the car. Throughout the entire ride though, Tomoyo didn't say a word.  
  
~*~  
  
A lady with red hair looked out the window of the airplane.  
  
'Eriol I've tracked you down, you are mine. And the city of Paris will only make it even more interesting.'  
  
She smirked as she watched the sun disappear behind the clouds.  
  
'You slipped away once, that will not happen again.'  
  
~*~  
  
'I will not let a sexy one like that Eriol get away. He is mine and my alone.'  
  
The brunette smiled mischeiviously as she looked into the mirror before her.  
  
'And nothing will stop me, nothing.'  
  
~*~  
  
'What is this feeling? I don't understand. What happened?'  
  
She looked at the man she loved.  
  
'Why does this feeling inside tell me you still have feeling for someone else?'  
  
'And what about these stories I'm hearing?'  
  
'Is there any truth to them?'  
  
'And if there is, what will become of me?'  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
A/N: SO ends the chapter to the new part of my story. If I don't get at least 5 reviews I'll make Eriol end up with Ryo or the red head. Just a little threat tp speed the reviews up. Oh and if you haven't read my other stories, Too Late or What War Does, could you please drop a review? That would be great. 


	13. Problems arise

Oh man you guys, I didn't mean that they would really fall in love just that if you don't review I would find a way to get them together.  
  
Not Always this Way By ms. evil  
  
The next Tomoyo had confirmed that Ryo was lying and that there was no way those two were secretly engaged.  
  
"I am surrounded by such idiots," she muttered as she walked out her room.  
  
'I can't believe she's my boss!' Tomoyo thought stepping into her black car.  
  
"Awww! This is your cat Nakuru? It's so cute!" Sakura cooed petting the black feline.  
  
"Yep, but he's always sleeping, that cat can be so boring," Nakuru complained leaning back in the couch.  
  
"By the way, where's Tomoyo?" Sakura asked looking up.  
  
Nakuru shrugged, "I saw her leave this morning but she didn't tell me where she was going," she answered.  
  
"Oh and thanks for letting us stay here," Sakura added looking back at the sleeping form of Nakuru's cat.  
  
"No problem," Nakuru said smiling.  
  
"Have you ever noticed that Tomoyo's boss is always hanging around Eriol these days?" Sakura said.  
  
"Yeah I have, she can be so annoying."  
  
"Do you think that she can be a problem to the relationship? She seems pretty desperate to get Eriol's attention," Sakura said.  
  
"Nah, besides what can she do?" Nakuru said.  
  
Sakura looked back at the cat stroking it's hair, 'Maybe Nakuru's right, but I still can't help but wonder. . .'  
  
"Hey Sakura-chan, you wanna make some cookies?" Nakuru asked getting up.  
  
Sakura nodded and followed Nakuru inot the kitchen.  
  
~*~  
  
'I'm finally here.'  
  
~*~  
  
'There must be something to clear my mind with.'  
  
~*~  
  
'Here's my chance.'  
  
Ryo walked up to Eriol's room.  
  
"Eriol-kun, may I come in?" she said sweetly.  
  
"What do you want?" was her cold reply.  
  
Not answering she walked right in.  
  
"My, my quite the worker now aren't we?" Ryo said walking in.  
  
"What is it?" Eriol asked.  
  
Eriol was currently turned to the large window in the office, his back to Ryo. He was suddenly turned around before he could see a black convertible pull up in the parking lot.  
  
"What!" he said again raising his voice.  
  
"Aren't you happy to see me?" Ryo asked batting her long eyelashes at him.  
  
Disgusted he turned around again.  
  
"Eriol!" and once again he was spun around staring into the large brown eyes of his boss's boss.  
  
"Would you please stop?" he asked fire in his eyes.  
  
Ryo took her chance, pulling on the collar of his shirt she pulled him close to her face.  
  
"I know you want me," was what she said before pulling him into a kiss.  
  
Eriol tried to pull away, he really did but Ryo had a grip like none other.  
  
"Hey Eriol I-" Tomoyo gasped in horror.  
  
Ryo was on top of Eriol's desk kissing him and there was no sign if him protesting.. This was not what she had in mind when she wanted to clear mind.  
  
"No, no, no-" she whispered before running off tears in her eyes.  
  
After lots of stuggling Eriol was finally able to break away.  
  
"What do you think you're doing!" he yelled at her.  
  
"But-"  
  
"No buts, get out!" Eriol shouted anger building in him.  
  
"Fine, but just have in mind that you belong to me not that low class designer," Ryo said before walking off.  
  
Eriol took some Listerine mouth wash papers out of the drawer and stuffed them into his mouth.  
  
'That was the most foul kiss I have ever had,' he thought.  
  
"Hey look we're done!" Nakuru said staring at the fresh batch of chocolate chip cookies in front of them.  
  
"They look great," Sakura said reaching for one.  
  
Nakuru stopped her, "Hey wait for dinner," she ordered.  
  
"Awww, just one cookie," Sakura said giving the ever popular 'puppy dog eyes'.  
  
Nakuru thought for a moment, "Ummm, okay!"  
  
Sakura smiled and took a bite out of the cookie.  
  
Suddenly they heard the door open and slam shut curious they looked to see who it was.  
  
"Hey Tomoyo come try Nakuru's cookies! They're delicious1" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
But Tomoyo didn't even look at them she just ran upstairs and slammed the door shut.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Nakuru asked.  
  
"I don't know, she usually loves cookies," Sakura said worry lacing her words.  
  
"Should we check on her?" Sakura continued.  
  
"No, I think we should leave that to Eriol," Nakuru answered.  
  
'But why do I get the feeling that Eriol is part of the problem?' Sakura thought staring at the staircase Tomoyo had just ran up.  
  
" Eriol where have you been1" Sakura shouted as Eriol closed the door behind him.  
  
"Why hello to you too," he said sarcastically.  
  
"Eriol stop joking around! Tomoyo just spent the entire day in her room! She won't even come out to eat!" Sakura shouted.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"Stop standing around, go help her!" she ordered.  
  
Not wasting another second he ran up the stairs and knocked on Tomoyo's door.  
  
Tomoyo looked up, her eyes were bloodshot and hair was sticking to her face from the tears.  
  
"Tomoyo what's wrong?" she heard Eriol's voice say.  
  
"Eriol?" she said in a small tone, but suddenly realizing what he had done her eyes hardened, and so did her heart.  
  
"Yes it's me, now what happened?" he asked.  
  
"Shut up and go away!" she snapped.  
  
"Tomoyo what's wrong?"  
  
"I said go away!"  
  
"I'm not leaving until you tell me what happened!"  
  
"I don't care if you were the richest man on Earth just leave!"  
  
After standing for a few minutes he walked off.  
  
Tomoyo's tears started again. Crying her heart out she fell back on her bed scrunched up into a little ball.  
  
"So? What's wrong?" Sakura asked as Eriol stepped down from the stairs.  
  
"She wouldn't tell me," he said sitting across from his emerald-eyed friend.  
  
"She wouldn't tell you? But just a day ago she was head over heels in love with you," Nakuru said.  
  
"She yelled at me to leave," Eriol continued.  
  
"I'm sorry Eriol, it'll be okay," Sakura said trying to comfort him. But it wasn't okay, Tomoyo's words had stabbed his heart, pain was searing through him.  
  
"Let me try to talk some sense into her," Nakuru said.  
  
Sakura stopped her, "No I'll do it." Nodding the red head let Sakura walk upstairs.  
  
"Tomoyo, what's wrong?" Sakura asked.  
  
"DAMNIT WOULD YOU ALL JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Tomoyo shouted.  
  
"Tomoyo, I'm your best friend please tell me," Sakura pleaded.  
  
"I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE MY DAMN FRIEND!" Tomoyo shouted again. Glaring at the door.  
  
Sakura sighed.  
  
'I knew this would come in handy one day,' she thought as she pulled a bobby pin from her hair and began picking at the lock.  
  
Tomoyo was staring at the wall when Sakura came in, she was crying.  
  
"I 'm just so confused," she said even more tears spilling.  
  
Sakura sat next to her best friend, "You can tell me Tomoyo I'll understand," she said.  
  
Tomoyo told the story and when she was done Sakura was astonished herself.  
  
"You mean Eriol actually kissed your boss?" Sakura said.  
  
Tomoyo was still crying but she nodded. There will some things she didn't tell Sakura.  
  
But inside Sakura knew that Eriol didn't do it on purpose, she knew it was forced on him. But she knew there would be no point telling her stubborn friend.  
  
"Sakura I want to be alone, could you go," Tomoyo whispered. Sakura nodded and walked out shutting the door behind her.  
  
'It hurts so much!' Tomoyo thought as she cried even more.  
  
"Did you get anything?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Well just as I expected you're the problem Eriol," Sakura said walking into the kitchen.  
  
"I am?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah she said you kissed that Kisaragi jerk," Sakura said sitting down.  
  
"Hey I didn' kiss her she-" Eriol started.  
  
"Eriol how could you, you two timing son of a -"  
  
Sakura stopped Nakuru, "Yeah I know it was forced on you Eriol."  
  
"Did you tell her?" Nakuru asked.  
  
Sakura shook her head, "She wouldn't understand in a time like this. Tomoyo is just really stubborn sometimes."  
  
Just then the doorbell rang.  
  
"Oh I'll get it," Nakru said.  
  
Opening it she said, "How can I help- KAHO!"  
  
A/N: I'm tired of writing so I'll leave it here. And if I don't get at least ten reviews I'll let Tomoyo die in her room. So if you don't want that to happen then I'd suggest you review. I love being evil like this. 


	14. The present and future is built on the p...

Thank you all for reviewing! Oh and sorry to you Azure Rosas for not telling you I updated. Oh and there is umm *cough* minor *cough* cussing in this chapter. So if you're not into that just skip those parts.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't anything from CCS  
  
Not Always This Way By ms. evil  
  
"Kaho! What are you doing here!" Nakuru shouted.  
  
"Why I'm here to visit my dear Eriol Nakuru," Kaho said smiling.  
  
"Don't give me that innocent crap! You broke his heart and now you're back?" Nakuru shouted.  
  
"Nakuru who are shouting at?" Sakura asked coming to the hallway.  
  
"Oh hello miss, just coming to see my old boyfriend," Kaho said sweetly waving at Sakura who was unsure if she should wave back or not. But Kaho gave her a clue not to.  
  
"OLD BOYFRIEND!" Nakuru shouted rolling up her sleeves getting ready to punch the lady in front of her.  
  
"Nakuru don't scare the solicitors again," Eriol said walking in too.  
  
"Kaho?" he said stopping in his tracks.  
  
"Oh hi honey!" Kaho said rushing up to him and giving him hug. Eriol took a step back not knowing what to do.  
  
"Get you filthy hands off my brother!" Nakuru shouted trying to pull Kaho off of Eriol.  
  
"I'm confused, what's happening here?" Sakura asked watching the strange scene in front of her.  
  
~*~  
  
Tomoyo's face was tear streaked and her eyes were blood red. She had been crying for hours until she had finally collected her strength and was now standing against the door.  
  
'No, I'm not weak. I will not be weak. I am not weak!'  
  
"OLD BOYFRIEND!"  
  
Suddenly hearing Nakuru's voice shout Tomoyo decided to listen to what was happening.  
  
"Nakuru don't scare the solicitors again. Kaho?"  
  
'Kaho?'  
  
"Oh hi honey!"  
  
"Get your filthy hands off of my brother!"  
  
"I'm confused, what's happening here?"  
  
"How dare you come back!"  
  
"Who died and crowned you queen?"  
  
"Who asked you?"  
  
"Please stop this what if Tomoyo hears?"  
  
"Tomoyo? Who's Tomoyo?"  
  
"No one. Now get out of my home!"  
  
'What's going on? Who's here?' Curious Tomoyo stepped out of her room and looked out from the stair rails.  
  
What she saw was Nakuru blowing her head off at some red head, Eriol just standing there. And Sakura trying to calm things down.  
  
"You broke his heart!" Nakuru shouted.  
  
"No I didn't!"  
  
"Yes you did!"  
  
"No I didn't!"  
  
"YES YOU DID!"  
  
"Please try to calm down. Can't we settle this in a fashionable manner?" Sakura asked pulling Nakuru away so she wouldn't strangle Kaho.  
  
"I have an idea how about we kick her out of my house and make sure she never steps foot in Japan or France ever again!" Nakuru shouted struggling to pull away from Sakura's grasp.  
  
"What's going on!" Tomoyo shouted standing up showing herself. Everyone stopped fighting and pulled their attentions to her.  
  
"And who the hell are you?" Kaho asked rudely.  
  
"Why should I tell you?" Tomoyo fired back.  
  
"You wanna start something?"  
  
"STOP IT!"  
  
"What's wrong honey did these vultures hurt you feelings?" Kaho cooed stroking Eriol's hair, he stopped her.  
  
"I'm going to my room," he said. But just as he passed her Tomoyo could've sworn that he said, 'I'm sorry.'  
  
"Can I get an explanation cause I'm completely lost," Sakura said sweatdropping.  
  
"Yeah, so do I, " Tomoyo added.  
  
Nakuru sighed, "Well this bitch," she said glaring at Kaho, "Broke Eriol's heart and went off with the next richest more handsome guy that came by."  
  
"Excuse me?" Kaho said.  
  
"So what happened, you get dumped?" Nakuru said smirking.  
  
"Come on Tomoyo, I have a feeling this is going to get ugly," Sakura whispered pulling Tomoyo into the kitchen.  
  
In there they could hear re-occurring screams and yells coming from the hall.  
  
"Sakura what's happening? Things were so perfect," Tomoyo said sorrow in her eyes.  
  
"Tomoyo I don't know," Sakura said looking at her best friend with pain.  
  
Tomoyo's hands raked through her hair as she brought her gaze to the table. "Things were so perfect," she repeated.  
  
"Tomoyo, it'll work out."  
  
"No it won't," Tomoyo said but Sakura didn't hear.  
  
A single tear dropped from Tomoyo's eye. She stared at it for a moment then in anger wiped it off the table.  
  
She looked back up at Sakura, only this time the pain and sorrow that was in her eyes was now replaced be hatred and anger.  
  
"I am not weak."  
  
"I am strong."  
  
"And there is no time for feelings, no room, there is nothing."  
  
"The future and present is built on the past and what happens there will effect us all."  
  
A/N: So Kaho's back Ryo is being an asshole, Tomoyo is back to her old self and Eriol is the cause of it all. What will happen next? Find out next time in Not Always This Way.  
  
Oh geez that was stupid, oh and I've also noticed I never live up to my threats. I guess I just updating this story too much to ignore writing it! Well REVIEW so I have more inspiration to right! 


	15. Things have to be fixed

Sorry for not updating in a while. Erika *glares at her* did something to my computer so every time I wrote in 'tomoyo' auto correct changed it to tomboy. But I fixed and here's the next chapter of my story!  
  
Not Always This Way By ms. evil  
  
"Tomoyo," Sakura whispered.  
  
A shield of ice had gone up around Tomoyo's heart; now she was the same old Tomoyo.  
  
"Sakura I've had enough of this crappy love stuff. It isn't real, it never will be. And I was a fool to believe in it," Tomoyo said getting up and walking out the door.  
  
"Oh Tomoyo, what are we going to do now?" Sakura asked looking at the door.  
  
While walking through the hallway Tomoyo saw Nakuru strangling Kaho.  
  
"Nakuru I'm going to bed now, and don't expect me for breakfast," she said going up the staircase.  
  
Nakuru stopped strangling Kaho for the moment, "Is there anything wrong Tomoyo?" she asked.  
  
"It's none of your concern," Tomoyo said not glancing back.  
  
Just as Tomoyo disappeared from view Nakuru turned her attentions back to Kaho. "This is all your freaken fault!" she yelled strangling her again.  
  
"You-are- hur-ting me!" Kaho managed to say, holding onto Nakuru's wrists trying to pull them off.  
  
"That's kinda the point!" Nakuru yelled.  
  
Meanwhile Eriol had just gotten a call from a friend.  
  
" Is Paris good enough for the two 'love birds'?" Syaoran said.  
  
Eriol didn't say anything. "Who said we were in love?" he said.  
  
"Well Sakura told me over the phone. She was practically going crazy as she told me the story."  
  
"Well that was then this is now," Eriol replied staring at the ceiling.  
  
"Hey man, is everything alright?" Syaoran asked, worried now.  
  
"Oh things are just peachy!" Eriol said sarcastically.  
  
"I'm not stupid now tell me!"  
  
Eriol sighed, "It's a long story," he said.  
  
"Well I've got time, it is four in the morning here."  
  
"What are you doing calling me at four am?" Eriol asked, thinking that his friend was pretty crazy to call at that hour.  
  
"My sisters wouldn't shut up about how 'cute' their little brother looked now. They kept me up all night and into the morning, so now I can't sleep."  
  
"Okay then here it goes. Okay well Tomoyo's boss has the hots for me and Tomoyo saw her kissing me today."  
  
"You kissed her!" Syaoran interrupted.  
  
"Shut up and listen. It was forced on me."  
  
"Yeah sure."  
  
"I'm serious!"  
  
"Just kidding! Don't need to take things all seriously, now continue."  
  
"Okay then Tomoyo stayed in her room all day fuming at the thought. And when I came back she would hardly talk to me, then there's Kaho. . ."  
  
"You mean the girl that dumped you?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Yeah she came back, and now Nakuru is downstairs beating her up for even stepping for in the same country," Eriol said hearing sounds of pain coming from the hall.  
  
"Oh yeah! Go Nakuru!" Syaoran cheered.  
  
Eriol smiled, same old Syaoran.  
  
"Xiao Lang! What are you doing up in this hour? You won't look as adorable in the morning if don't get any sleep," Eriol heard in the distance.  
  
"Sorry man, gotta get my 'beauty sleep' Syaoran said.  
  
Eriol laughed, "Does little Syaoran-kun wanna look all nice for his big sisters?" he said in a little baby voice.  
  
"Shut up!" Syaoran yelled.  
  
Eriol stifled a laugh, "Okay bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Tomoyo sighed as she stared out into the black sky.  
  
There was no moon, so would've been pitch black if not for the street lamps.  
  
Pitch black, the same color her heart now was.  
  
She walked over to her cell phone and dialed a number.  
  
"Hello, this is the Merrick residence how may I help you?" a voice asked.  
  
"Yes, is a Darien Merrick there?" Tomoyo asked coldly.  
  
"This is he," Darien said.  
  
"This is Tomoyo Daidouji."  
  
"Oh Ms. Daidouji! How can I help you?" Darien asked.  
  
"I want a new layout for the stage," Tomoyo said flatly.  
  
"Are you crazy!? The show is in less then three weeks! We'll never finish in time!"  
  
"Then I suggest you get started. I expect to see the crew tomorrow at 7 am sharp," Tomoyo said, "Good night." Then she hung up be fore he could protest.  
  
She looked over at the digital clock on her nightstand. It read: 9:15.  
  
Tomoyo spent the rest of the night re-designing her line.  
  
Nakuru had finally decided Kaho had, had enough and sent her to where ever she was staying.  
  
Slumping into the chair in front of Sakura she said, "Well it certainly feels good kicking Kaho's butt," she said sighing.  
  
"Nakuru I think that Tomoyo and Eriol's relationship is falling apart," Sakura said propping her chin in her palms.  
  
"What makes you say that?" Nakuru said getting up to make a cup of hot chocolate.  
  
"While you were beating up Kaho. . ."  
  
"Did I tell you how good that felt?" Nakuru said.  
  
Sakura ignored Nakuru's comment, "Tomoyo said her old motto."  
  
"Yeah so?" the red head said, stirring the contents in the mug.  
  
"Do you know what her motto is?" Sakura asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"She said that the future and present is built on the past, and what happens there will affect us all," Sakura said looking at her friend.  
  
"Well it kinda does," Nakuru said shrugging.  
  
"Yeah but it's different for Tomoyo. If someone does something to hurt her in the past, in anyway, she will never forgive them," Sakura said.  
  
"Never?"  
  
"Never."  
  
"Is there any proof to that?"  
  
"Her mother."  
  
"Her mother?"  
  
"Yes, her mother two timed her dad causing Tomoyo's dad to leave her. Tomoyo loved her dad very dearly and when she found out that her mom was having an affair she had a mental breakdown. Now every time her mom tries to make up with her she just turns away."  
  
"So lots of people hold grudges," Nakuru replied.  
  
"It's been 11 years."  
  
"Oh man, you were right."  
  
"That's why if we don't help them they'll never be together," Sakura said.  
  
"Yeah then he'll end up with some low life bitch or die alone," Nakuru said.  
  
"You're right."  
  
Nakuru went starry eyed and clutched her hands together, "This means we get to play matchmakers! How kawaii!" she said.  
  
Sakura sweatdropped, "Oh come on Nakuru this is serious."  
  
A/N: Well there you have it the 15th chapter. Remember to REVIEW. And sorry if this chapter seems sort of lame, 'cause it kinda is. 


	16. You're invited

I have another new story idea! That's two in two days. E-mail me if you wanna hear about it.  
  
Not Always This Way By ms. evil  
  
"Hurry up, we don't have all day!" Tomoyo shouted.  
  
The crew worked faster. "Hurry up and get rid of the flowers!" she yelled at another.  
  
"Geez what happened to her," some guy asked another.  
  
He just shrugged, "Heartbreak maybe."  
  
"Stop talking!" she shouted. The two shut up and started working harder.  
  
Tomoyo soon got tired of sitting around and watching people do their jobs sloppily. "Darien you have the layout, I'm going," and with that she left the area.  
  
Everyone sighed in relief, "Thank god she is gone."  
  
The door flew open with Tomoyo standing in the doorway, every one stood straight.  
  
"And this set up better be done by the time I get back," she ordered.  
  
Taking a last look at them she left. Everyone around her had noticed she was colder then before, a lot colder. And whenever they tried to reason with her she would snap at them and then walk away. And then every time she saw Eriol it was either Ryo or Kaho hanging off of him.  
  
She sighed in disgust as she saw Ryo standing in the doorway.  
  
"What do you want Kisaragi-san," she muttered.  
  
Ryo gasped, "Aren't you going to invite me in?" she asked.  
  
"No," Tomoyo said flatly and slammed the door in Ryo's face.  
  
About two hours later the doorbell rang again, "I'll get it," Eriol said.  
  
'Good 'cause I wasn't going to,' Tomoyo thought sipping her coffee.  
  
"Kaho what are you doing here?"  
  
'Oh great, Kaho's back.'  
  
"Why I'm here to see you sweetie," a female voice said.  
  
"Listen this isn't the best time, could you please leave."  
  
"But aren't you happy to see me?"  
  
Then a shout rang through the house.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOME? . . . AGAIN!" Tomoyo heard Nakuru shout.  
  
"Hey it's a free country I can come see whoever I want," Kaho replied.  
  
"You guys please don't tear down the house this time," she heard Sakura say.  
  
"Please you guys this is so embarrassing," Eriol said.  
  
Tomoyo stood up, leaving the empty coffee mug on the table.  
  
She took her leather coat and slung it over her shoulder as she walked through the hall to the door in front of the stairs.  
  
She turned to Nakuru, "I'll be in my room if you need me."  
  
Then she turned her gaze to Kaho, she glared. "And the next time you decide to come barging into my friend's home don't wear those hideous clothes."  
  
Nakuru pumped a fist into the air, "Go Tomoyo!" she cheered, "That's Tomoyo one and Kaho zero."  
  
Kaho her crossed her arms, "Who do you think you are critizing my clothes when you have absolute no sense in fashion yourself?" Kaho said.  
  
"Kaho stop it," Eriol said.  
  
"Make me. If she wants a fight she's going to get one," Kaho said.  
  
Tomoyo put a finger to her chin and spoke, "Well I think that if I graduated from the Fashion and Technology university of Tokyo, people love my work and I've had nine successful shows. Yeah you know I do think I have some sense in fashion," Tomoyo said.  
  
Kaho scowled, "How could you be taking collage courses in high school?" she asked.  
  
"They made an exception for me," Tomoyo said coolly.  
  
"Yeah she even has the diploma of graduation framed in her room," Sakura said.  
  
"But if course those were only designing classes so she's still in high school," she continued.  
  
"That is two to zero," Nakuru said, "I'm sorry miss but since you lost I would like to tell you. . . TO GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" and with that Nakuru pushed Kaho out.  
  
She dusted her hands off after slamming the door, "Well now that that's taken care of lets go get some ice cream!"  
  
Tomoyo walked up the staircase, "Celebrate with out me, I'll be in my room."  
  
Eriol's eyes followed her, 'I wish there was something I could do,' he thought.  
  
Just then the phone rang Sakura went to go pick it up.  
  
"Hello?" she said into the phone.  
  
"I know Eriol is there, now give the phone to him!"  
  
"You know you're pretty rude," Sakura said then she hung up before Kaho could say another war.  
  
About ten minutes later, when the three were sitting in the kitchen eating ice cream and chatting the phone rang again.  
  
"Hello?" Nakuru said.  
  
"Is Eriol Hiiragizawa there?"  
  
"Yes, who's this?"  
  
"Ryo Kisaragi."  
  
Nakuru frowned at the ice cream in front of her, "How did you get my number?"  
  
"It was in the phone book," Ryo said.  
  
"You are one sick freak," Nakuru said, then she hung up.  
  
For the rest of the day when the phone rang, whether it was Kaho or Ryo, Nakuru just picked up the phone and dropped it back onto the receiver.  
  
After what seemed the hundredth time the phone rang that day Nakuru finally picked it up.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you!" she shouted.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Ryo, Kaho, whoever you are Eriol doesn't like you!" Nakuru shouted.  
  
"Umm, I'm not Kaho or this Ryo person. I'm Sharon Klason."  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry for being so rude. So who are you calling for?"  
  
"Is Tomoyo Daidouji there?"  
  
"Yes, but I don't think she would wanna take any calls."  
  
"Just try this is kind of important."  
  
"Okay I'll try but it's no guarantee she'll take the call." Then Nakuru ran up the stairs and knocked on Tomoyo's door.  
  
"hey Tomoyo?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"There's a Sharon Klason on the phone for you."  
  
"Okay I got it."  
  
Then she heard the conversation starting. 'Okay then I guess she will take calls,' Nakuru thought as she walked back down the stairs.  
  
"Oh come on Tomoyo, it's just one party, you have to come!" Sharon pleaded.  
  
"Sharon I don't care if you are a world famous actress, I'm not going to your party."  
  
"Please, you're like one of my best friends and my favorite dress designer," Sharon said.  
  
Tomoyo sighed in defeat, she was always a sucker for compliments like that, "Okay fine, when is it."  
  
"It's right after you fashion show at 7:00," Sharon said happily.  
  
"Okay I'll be there."  
  
"And bring any friends you'd like, just not like twenty or something," the actress added.  
  
"Yeah sure," Tomoyo said.  
  
"Okay I'll see you then, bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
After hanging up Tomoyo went downstairs to see Nakuru, Sakura, and Eriol sitting in the living room.  
  
"So what was the call for?" Nakuru asked.  
  
"Sharon invited me to a party," Tomoyo said settling herself down next to Sakura.  
  
"How do you know her?"  
  
"I design dresses for her."  
  
"Can she pay, I mean your dresses are kind of pricey," Sakura said.  
  
"Of course she can pay, she's an actress," Tomoyo said, starting to get irritated from all the questions.  
  
"I knew that name was familiar she was in that one movie, Not What it Seems," Eriol said.  
  
"Yeah so you guys want to go?" Tomoyo said.  
  
"Sure," they said simultaneously. 


	17. Hate

Oh no! Too much inspiration! I keep on thinking up so many story ideas that I don't know what to do with them all! But I just might post them and then wait until summer vacation to write up the rest.  
  
Not Always this Way By ms. evil  
~*~  
  
What Tomoyo saw when she looked up at her set design was black. There was a black runway and a black backdrop. There were no Sakura trees or any green or pink. Hey dresses stayed the same except she changed the colors to black and grey.  
  
"Seems like your plans have changed, " Ryo said walking up to Tomoyo.  
  
"Who asked for your opinion?" Tomoyo snapped, not looking at her boss.  
  
"It doesn't seem like spring to me," Ryo continued, ignoring Tomoyo.  
  
"Shut up," Tomoyo said quietly.  
  
"Well the show is in less then a week, and so is Sharon's party. Are you going?" Ryo asked.  
  
Tomoyo didn't answer.  
  
"Well I'd take that as a yes. I'm going too," Ryo said.  
  
"Did she invite you?" Tomoyo asked thinking there was no possible way Sharon would invite her.  
  
"No, but I am not going to let you represent our company in front of all those business people," Ryo replied.  
  
Tomoyo fumed with anger.  
  
'I can't believe her!' Without another word Tomoyo stomped out of the area. Ryo smirked to herself.  
  
'Tomoyo is obviously out of the picture. She might not even go to the party, Eriol you are mine.'  
  
"Hey Nakuru."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Where's Tomoyo?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I think she said she was going to go check on the new set up," Nakuru said.  
  
"I wonder why she'd change it. It was already more then perfect," Sakura said.  
  
"Well you said so yourself that she could quite picky," Nakuru answered.  
  
"I guess you're right," Sakura said looking back at the door.  
  
'But then again I can't help but get the feeling that Nakuru is way off.'  
  
"Things are really peaceful today, thank god that idiot Kaho didn't come by today," Nakuru said breathing in the fresh air.  
  
"But Nakuru she already did."  
  
"WHAT!" Nakuru shouted.  
  
"She came while you were sleeping and dragged Eriol off," Sakura said.  
  
"She dares to come back to my house after I kicked her out twice?!" Nakuru said.  
  
"Yeah, that's about right," Sakura said thinking about it a little.  
  
"Do you know where they went?"  
  
"I think Kaho said that she was going to take him to some fancy restaurant or something."  
  
Nakuru pulled at Sakura back into the house.  
  
"Hey where are we going?" Sakura said trying to keep up with Nakuru's pace.  
  
"To the only place that slut would take him," Nakuru said slamming the door.  
  
Tomoyo walked along t he sidewalks while looking up at the cloudy skies.  
  
'It's going to rain soon,' she thought.  
  
'How could you think about rain in a time like this!' her conscience shouted at her.  
  
Tomoyo frowned, 'I thought you were gone for good.'  
  
'Oh please.'  
  
'Shut up.'  
  
Tomoyo felt a droplet drop on her nose.  
  
'Damn those stupid weatherman. 15% chance of rain, ha!' Tomoyo thought as the rain came down harder and ran into the closest shelter.  
  
A teenager, about her age, greeted her at the door.  
  
"How many?" she asked smiling.  
  
"How many what?" Tomoyo asked, she was dripping wet and irritated.  
  
"People," the girl replied.  
  
"Oh." 'I must of ran into a restaurant. But as long as I'm here I might as well get something to eat.  
  
"One."  
  
"Okay right this way." Then the girl led Tomoyo to the back of the place.  
  
"Here's a menu, and someone will be with you in a second." The girl said.  
  
And just as she left Tomoyo thought she saw Sakura and Nakuru standing by the door.  
  
'This stupid water is getting in the way of my eyes,' Tomoyo thought as she wiped the water from her eyes and eyelashes.  
  
"Are you ready to order miss?" Tomoyo looked up to see in old man.  
  
"Oh yes." Then Tomoyo turned her thought to the menu in front of her.  
  
'This is going to get embarrassing,' Sakura thought as they walked into the restaurant.  
  
The hostess wasn't there when they entered.  
  
"Ha, there she is!" Nakuru exclaimed as she walked over to a table. Sakura followed shaking her head.  
  
"Kaho, I didn't even want to come here," Eriol said looking at the person in front of him.  
  
"Oh don't worry dear, I'll pay," Kaho said.  
  
"No it's not that I just don't. . ." he was interrupted. Can you guess who?  
  
" I don't believe this!" Nakuru said.  
  
"Oh great," Sakura said sighing.  
  
"What do you want? We're on a date you know," Kaho said.  
  
"Kaho this is not. . . " Eriol tried to explain.  
  
"Eriol don't interrupt, you don't want to be dragged into this do you?" Sakura whispered. Eriol looked at her and sighed. What could he do anyway?  
  
Tomoyo looked up from the cake she eating, someone in the restaurant was yelling.  
  
"Can't someone ever eat in peace?" she muttered getting up.  
  
"You know it's very rude to fight here," she said walking over to the two people arguing.  
  
"Nakuru? Kaho? Sakura? Eriol?" she said.  
  
"Oh hi Tomoyo, what a coincidence huh?" Eriol said. Tomoyo didn't even look at him.  
  
" What are you doing here with her?" Tomoyo asked. No one answered.  
  
"I'm talking to you Eriol!" she said.  
  
"Umm, miss? Could you please take this outside?" the hostess asked.  
  
Tomoyo glared at her, scared she went back to her place.  
  
"No one has a glare like Tomoyo's," Sakura whispered, "Except for Syaoran"  
  
"I can see that," Nakuru said.  
  
"What are you doing here with her?" Tomoyo asked again.  
  
"It's really not what you think," Eriol said.  
  
Kaho grabbed him into a hug, "We're on a date, what it to you?" she asked.  
  
'Oh man, Kaho is making things worse. Now Tomoyo will never forgive me,' Eriol thought.  
  
" Okay fine then, you know what? I give up. You can have him, he's no use to me anyway," Tomoyo said coldly.  
  
"Tomoyo you really don't mean that, do you?" Sakura asked putting a hand on her friend's shoulders.  
  
Tomoyo wiped it off, "I do mean it. It's obvious that he'd rather have this person more then me," Tomoyo said looking at him.  
  
Sakura and Nakuru looked at her with surprised and worried eyes. But the only thing she saw right now were Eriol's eyes, only she was too oblivious to the hurt in his eyes.  
  
"Come on Tomoyo, you're going to catch cold in those wet clothes," Nakuru said leading her away.  
  
Before they were too far away Tomoyo stopped walking and looked back at Eriol and Kaho, "You two have a wonderful life together, and Eriol."  
  
He looked at her. "I hope you burn in hell." Then Tomoyo motioned for Nakuru and Sakura to follow her out. They looked at Eriol "She didn't really mean that," Sakura whispered before catching up to Tomoyo.  
  
Eriol stood there, his heart was broken in half. He couldn't believe it, she hated him, and it was all Ryo and Kaho's fault.  
  
"Don't worry about her honey, she's just a stupid girl," Kaho said kissing him on the cheek.  
  
Eriol shoved her off. "Kaho you ruined my life, I don't ever want to see you again," he said to her before running off to go get Tomoyo.  
  
Kaho stood there, just as stunned as Eriol was a few seconds ago. Everyone was staring at her.  
  
"She was too old for him anyway," an old man said to his wife. She nodded in agreement.  
  
A/N: So all hope's lost for Eriol now, and the story is done so, I hope you liked it!  
  
Hahahahahah! Just kidding, the story is not going to be done for at least a few more chapters, but we are nearing the end. *Crying* I truly loved working with this story!  
  
Erika: *Shakes me back to my senses* The story isn't over yet!  
  
Me: Oh yeah. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I feel sorry for Eriol though, Tomoyo hates him. So review so you'll know what happens next sooner! 


	18. Sickness

Not Always This Way  
  
By ms. evil  
Leaving Kaho behind in the restaurant, Eriol ran out the front and caught Tomoyo just before she stepped into Nakuru's car.  
  
"Wait, Tomoyo stop!" he yelled.  
  
She looked at him, "What?"  
  
"You can't really hate me can you?" he asked.  
  
'What a stupid question.' Tomoyo thought.  
  
"Well after finding out that you kissed another woman, went on a date with a woman, and they weren't even the same two people. After you had told me you loved me pretty much covers why I hate you," Tomoyo said.  
  
"Kaho dragged me to this date, Kisaragi-san forced the kiss on me, and I really do love you," Eriol defended.  
  
"Yeah sure," Tomoyo said stepping into the car. She was already soaked to the bone and she wasn't about to stay in the rain any longer.  
  
Eriol stopped her, "Don't you believe me?"  
  
She didn't look up, "Highly doubtful."  
  
"What can I do to let you know I really love you?"  
  
Tomoyo looked up at him, he saw annoyance, anger, confusion, and pain mixed together. Her eyes had turned a darker violet, like an oceans storm, "You are really desperate aren't you?" she said.  
  
"Tomoyo let's go you'll catch your death if you stay in the rain," Nakuru said.  
  
Tomoyo ignored her, "Well kissing me won't help anything," she said. Then she got into the car, Sakura gave him a last wave before they sped off.  
  
Now Eriol was the one soaked, 'At least there's a little hope left,' he thought.  
  
Kaho came rushing out, "Eriol! I know you love me! Now come back inside and I'll dry you off," se said holding onto his arms.  
  
He just stared at the road that Nakuru's car drove in.  
  
"I don't love you, and I never will, because I already told you that you had ruined my life now leave me alone!" he yelled pushing her off. Then he walked off in the streets, his head down and his hands in his soaked pockets.  
  
"Tomoyo can't you see that he really loves you?" Sakura said looking in the mirror to see her soaked friend.  
  
"He would have left right away if he loved me. He would have pushed that fricken bitch off of him if he loved me," Tomoyo cursed, looking out the window.  
  
Nakuru stared out into the street not saying a word. 'The skies are crying, and so is Tomoyo, inside,' she thought.  
  
Tomoyo however, was having another internal battle.  
  
'You know pushing him away won't help, he'll just keep coming back,' a part of her said.  
  
'He'll wear out eventually.'  
  
'No he won't! He loves you!'  
  
'Then why did he kiss Kisaragi-san? Why did he go on that date!'  
  
'He already told you why, she dragged him there and the kiss was forced on him!'  
  
'Haven't you ever heard of liars!'  
  
'He wouldn't lie to you!'  
  
'You said that about my mom too, but was she lying? Yeees.'  
  
'This is different.'  
  
'No it isn't.'  
  
'This is what you call being strong huh? Looking and acting tough on the outside when inside you're crumbling like the Berlin Wall. You're breaking, and this is what being strong is to you. Well lets face the facts, this isn't being strong this is being low and weak.'  
  
She had lost again.  
  
Nakuru stopped in front of her house.  
  
"Come on Tomoyo, lets get you inside," she said, draping her coat over Tomoyo as they ran to the door.  
  
When they got there Nakuru handed the house key to Sakura.  
  
Confused Sakura asked, "What's this for?"  
  
"To open the door, I'm going to go find Eriol!" Nakuru yelled running back to the car.  
  
"She should let him die out there," Tomoyo whispered clutching Nakuru's coat around her.  
  
"I'll get you some warm clothes," Sakura said after closing the door behind them.  
  
"Dang it Eriol where are you?" Nakuru whispered to herself as she drove the road she was just on.  
  
'Ha there he is!' she thought triumphantly slowing the car down next to the bus stop.  
  
Eriol was lying there on the bench staring at the cracked roof where water was leaking onto his pants.  
  
"Eriol are you okay?" Nakuru said getting out.  
  
"No."  
  
"You know she doesn't mean what she said, it's very confusing times for her," Nakuru said sitting beside her brother.  
  
"But you didn't see her when she said it. She looked at me with such hatred, I know she'll never forgive me," he said sitting up.  
  
Nakuru didn't say anything for a while, then a slap was heard through the heavy rain.  
  
Eriol placed his hand on the reddening area on his cheek. Nakuru stood up, "I can't believe you," she said, "My little brother, who never gave up at anything in his whole life until it was finished, is giving up now on the thing he loves the most. You aren't the brother I love, you're someone else."  
  
Eriol looked up at his stepsister, when he looked into her eyes he saw all the memories of him and Tomoyo together. Whether they were chatting in a coffee shop, or her shouting orders at him, or insulting his clothes. He saw Tomoyo smiling at him and helping him up, he saw her sparkling amethyst eyes gazing into his own. He saw the first time they had kissed onstage in the spotlight.  
  
He stood up, "You're right Nakuru I won't give up even if that means. . . "  
  
He sneezed.  
  
Nakuru placed her hands on his shoulders, "Oh my gosh Eriol you're sick! We better get you home, now before you catch something even worse!" she exclaimed leading him into the car.  
  
Another sneeze.  
  
"Tomoyo you've been sneezing a lot, you must be really sick," Sakura said bringing in a pot of tea.  
  
Tomoyo stared into the cup of tea in her hands, appreciating the warmth in her hands.  
  
Her head hurt, her throat was dry, and she was freezing cold. Maybe Sakura was right, she was sick.  
  
Sakura pulled the thermometer out of Tomoyo's mouth.  
  
"A hundred and two degrees!" she yelled, her voice echoed throughout the large house.  
  
"I'll be fine Sakura I . . ." Tomoyo sneezed again before she could finish.  
  
"No you're not, you're staying in bed till you get better," Sakura said wrapping her in blankets.  
  
Just then the door opened bringing in a huge gust of wind. Another sneeze, and another, and another.  
  
"I knew these two shouldn't have stayed in the rain that long," Nakuru said placing Eriol on the couch next to Tomoyo.  
  
Nakuru stuck a thermometer in Eriol's mouth.  
  
Sakura clutched her hands together, "Aww don't they look all cute blushing like that?" she cooed.  
  
"Not true," Tomoyo managed to spit out.  
  
"Tomoyo don't talk, save your energy," Sakura instructed.  
  
"Sakura I think that's their fevers causing them to blush," Nakuru said kneeling down next to Eriol.  
  
"Well that too maybe," Sakura said. Then she got an idea.  
  
"Nakuru may I see you in the kitchen please," she said pulling on Nakuru's arm causing her to fall over.  
  
Rubbing her head she pulled out Eriol's thermometer, 'Hmm a hundred and one, you're staying in bed. And Sakura that really hurt," she said looking up.  
  
"But I need to talk to you," Sakura said winking.  
  
"Ohhh, we'll be right back kay, now just rest and Tomoyo don't kill Eriol while we're gone," Nakuru said following Sakura.  
  
"Shut up," Sakura hissed.  
  
"You better not leave me with him Sakura," Tomoyo managed to whisper to herself.  
  
'My heads hurting too much to reason with her now, I'll do it tomorrow,' Eriol thought turning over under the covers.  
  
Sakura and Nakuru were peaking out through the kitchen door, "They look so cute together. And there heads are almost touching," Sakura squealed trying to keep her voice down.  
  
"Yeah," Nakuru said.  
  
Tomoyo's curls and Eriol's hair were indeed touching, 'I bet Nakuru put him that close to Tomoyo on purpose, but they do look cute together!' Sakura thought, smiling.  
  
'I'm going to kill you for doing this Sakura,' Tomoyo thought, groaning under the pain.  
  
'But all she did was put you together with your love,' her conscience said.  
  
Tomoyo clutched her head in pain, 'Oh please no arguing it hurts when you talk!'  
  
And for the rest of the night Tomoyo and Eriol slept peacefully together.  
A/N: Aww they're sleeping together! Well sort of anyways. Wow thank you all for the reviews, I've almost reached a hundred on this one too! You know at first I thought no one was reading my story since I only had like one review after two weeks or something. But now I have over ninety and it's only been about a month! Thank you, thank you all who reviewed this chapter is dedicated to you. 


	19. My blushing angel

Not Always This Way By ms. evil  
  
The next morning neither of them were feeling any better.  
  
"Well at least Eriol's fever has gone down a little," Nakuru said, pulling out the thermometer, it read: 99.6.  
  
"Too bad Tomoyo's gotten worse," Sakura said, "a hundred and three."  
  
'And it's all your fault,' Tomoyo thought to herself while curling up even tighter in the blankets.  
  
'Well don't blame me, you were the one standing in the rain.'  
  
Tomoyo held her head, 'I told you not to talk, it hurts.'  
  
'Not my problem.'  
  
'Shut up!'  
  
Tomoyo groaned in pain. "I'm going to go get some medicine for her, it looks like her headaches are getting worse," Sakura said.  
  
"I'll go get you guys some tea," Nakuru said following Sakura into the kitchen.  
  
'At least I'm getting better, but what about Tomoyo?' Eriol turned his head to the raven- haired girl beside him.  
  
Her face was flushed from the fever, and she was tossing and turning in the blankets.  
  
"Hey Tomoyo, are you okay?" he asked.  
  
"Why do you care?" a muffled voice said.  
  
"Because I'm worried, you're not getting any better," Eriol said.  
  
"I'm fine," Tomoyo said.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Worry about your own disease," Tomoyo said rudely. Eriol continued staring at her, Tomoyo didn't notice.  
  
"She just won't quit it will she?" Nakuru said while pouring hot water onto the tealeaves.  
  
"I told you she was stubborn," Sakura said as she carefully measured Tomoyo and Eriol's cold medicines.  
  
"Who would've known that that sweet Tomoyo could be so rude," Nakuru said, putting the tea onto the tray.  
  
"Yeah well she has acted like this for a couple of years," Sakura said opening the door for Nakuru.  
  
"Thanks," she muttered.  
  
"Here you guys, I hope you feel better because me and Sakura have to shopping," Nakuru said as she placed the tray on the coffee table.  
  
"We need to get you some more medicine, there's only one pill left and that's for your headaches Tomoyo," she continued.  
  
"Oh and drink the medicine Sakura left you," she said as she put on her cost.  
  
Tomoyo glanced at the vile purple liquid. 'I hate grape flavor,' Tomoyo thought, grimacing.  
  
"Okay we'll be back in a few minutes and Eriol you have Nakuru's cell number if you need us to come back," Sakura said just before she and Nakuru left.  
  
Then the door shut behind them leaving the two together alone.  
  
Eriol drank his medicine real fast but Tomoyo didn't even look at it again.  
  
"Come on Tomoyo, don't you want to get better?" Eriol asked while pouring some tea into the cups.  
  
"If it means I don't have to see that Ryo jerk for the next few day, then no," Tomoyo said turning around so she was facing Eriol.  
  
'She has a point,' he thought, picking up his own cup and drinking some.  
  
'Say it, say you still love him,' her conscience said.  
  
'No because I don't love him,' Tomoyo fought back.  
  
'Yeah that's what you said before, but as it turns out you did love him.'  
  
Tomoyo didn't say anything more; it would just count against her.  
  
Tomoyo groaned in furious pain as a part of her began to list reasons on how it knew she still loved him.  
  
Eriol rushed over to her, "Tomoyo! Tomoyo are you alright?" he asked trying to keep her still.  
  
She didn't answer, just moaned in more pain.  
  
"I'm going to go get your medicine," he said standing up.  
  
Tomoyo stopped him, "No you're sick too, I can't let you walk all the way to the kitchen," she said holding onto his wrist.  
  
He smiled at her, "But remember I'm not as sick as you are."  
  
All of a sudden Tomoyo blushed furiously as she realized she was holding Eriol's wrist. Cursing herself she let go. Still smiling he walked over to the kitchen.  
  
"Ha ha! I knew it!" her conscience laughed.  
  
Tomoyo slid deeper into the blankets, embarrassed.  
  
'Aww don't be so embarrassed, that's what lovers do they help each other,' it said.  
  
In pain Tomoyo's leg suddenly kicked a pillow straight across the room.  
  
"That's quite a kick," Eriol said walking in with a pill in hand.  
  
Tomoyo didn't say anything.  
  
"Here," he said handing her a cup of tea and the pill.  
  
After a moments hesitation Tomoyo sat up and took the stuff. Then she downed the pill with the tea.  
  
"And don't forget to take this," Eriol said handing her the container of cold medicine.  
  
Tomoyo stared at it in disgust. "I am not drinking that," she said pushing his hand away.  
  
He brought it back, "You are going to drink this even if I have to feed it to you myself," he said.  
  
Tomoyo crossed her arms, "Id like to see you try," she said.  
  
Smirking Eriol leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. Although it was short it left Tomoyo horrified, her mouth hanging open.  
  
Taking his chance he dumped the purple medicine into her mouth. Not wanting to stain Nakuru's white carpet Tomoyo swallowed. When she was done she glowered at Eriol and said, "That was low."  
  
He shrugged, "I got you to drink it didn't I?"  
  
"Don't think I'm going to forgive you that easily just because you kissed me for own well being," she said.  
  
Then they heard the door open and shut, and then walked in Nakuru and Sakura with a small brown paper bag.  
  
"Are you guys feeling better?" Nakuru asked.  
  
"Yeah, a lot better," Eriol, said standing back up.  
  
Tomoyo just crawled back into the blankets, "No," she said, the pillows muffling her voice.  
  
In a few minutes, she was asleep.  
  
"Well we can't let her sleep in the couch again, she'll get a real bad back ache next if she does," Nakuru said looking down at Tomoyo's sleeping form.  
  
"Someone should carry back to her room," Sakura said looking at Eriol.  
  
"Me?" he asked pointing to himself.  
  
"Well you're the only one strong enough," Nakuru said.  
  
Sighing in defeat he walked over to Tomoyo.  
  
"Okay," he said picking her up. She squirmed a little but soon settled down.  
  
As he walked up the stairs Nakuru clutched her hands together and imaginary stars and hearts appeared in her eyes.  
  
"Kawaii!" she cried.  
  
"If she wakes up she'll probably slap him," Sakura said.  
  
"In that case, I should get some ice," Nakuru said bring her hands back down.  
  
Eriol set Tomoyo down under the lavender sheets. After kneeling down next to her he pulled back her bangs and kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"Goodnight, my blushing angel," he said. And that night they once again fell asleep next to each other.  
  
Downstairs the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" Nakuru said picking up the phone.  
  
"Is Eriol okay!"  
  
"Who are you?" Nakuru asked.  
  
"Ryo Kisaragi."  
  
"Oh give it up!" Nakuru yelled slamming the phone back onto the receiver.  
  
"Who was that?" Sakura said, her nose in a book she was reading.  
  
"Guess."  
  
"Never mind."  
  
"Hmm, I wonder how she found out Eriol was sick," Nakuru said.  
  
"I saw her at the drugstore. She probably saw us and then jumped to conclusions," Sakura answered.  
  
"Yeah you're probably right."  
  
The next morning Tomoyo awoke to see Eriol's sleeping face in front of hers. Smiling she draped a blanket around him, then fell back asleep.  
  
The day after that she was up and about, making finishing touches to her show. But she was still her crabby self, with a slight cheeriness in her voice. But you had to be paying serious attention to it to be able to notice.  
  
A/N: Ryo is so nosy! Wow, who would've known that I'd be saying bad things about my own character. But you have to admit she is stupid. Anyway I'm trying really hard to end this fast to get started on my other stories. So if this story starts to seem a little rushed I am so sorry. Oh and I think there may be about two to four chapters after this. 


	20. Secret Plans

Oh no! The standardized testing is in two weeks! I'm not ready! What'll I do? I don't wanna end up with the stupid kids! I need to cram! Wait. I'll just cool down and write this chapter for you guys. Oh and that whole 'stupid kids' thing up there, if it offended you in any way I'm sorry.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't have time for this! So I'll just say it, I don't own nothing.  
  
Not Always This Way By ms. evil  
  
~*~  
  
"How does she do it?" Nakuru asked as she and Sakura walked through the streets of Pairs.  
  
"Do what?" Sakura asked.  
  
" Do two shows in like two months," Nakuru said.  
  
"That's Tomoyo for you," Sakura answered, "She's always in a hurry to finish these things. Besides if she does it now she's got more time for us until fall."  
  
"Oh, I imagine she gets paid a lot," Nakuru said.  
  
"Oh yes, very much," Sakura said, Nakuru giggled.  
  
"Well at least she's feeling better, it seemed as if that cold of hers would last forever," Nakuru said.  
  
A voice popped out behind them, "How you guys doing?"  
  
After turning around Sakura and Nakuru frowned at what they saw, Ryo.  
  
"What do you want?" Nakuru asked turning around, and continued walking.  
  
"So is Eri-"  
  
Nakuru covered Ryo's mouth. "I don't want you to ever come near my brother again, you two are not meant to be together and you look horrible with each other."  
  
"Who cares what those two think anyway, we're meant to be I know it." And with a huff Ryo turned on her heal and walked the other way.  
  
'Besides, if he doesn't like me now, I'll just win him over at Sharon's party,' she thought.  
  
~*~  
  
Tomoyo looked over the binders full of designs and sighed. 'The show's tomorrow and I haven't finished yet,' she thought propping her head on her hand as she flipped through the binder again.  
  
Just then the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" Tomoyo said, slightly agitated.  
  
"Tomoyo?"  
  
"Yes who is this?" Tomoyo said, getting more annoyed by the second.  
  
"You mother."  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you to leave me alone!" Tomoyo shouted.  
  
"You have to understand," her mother pleaded.  
  
"Understand what? Understand that you had an affair? Understand that you never paid much attention to me? Or are you calling to tell me you're sorry?" Tomoyo said sarcastically.  
  
"Tomoyo, you have to forgive me sooner or later."  
  
"Well I haven't for eleven years and I don't plan on forgiving you now," Tomoyo said.  
  
"I love you so much. That was then and this is now, you can't change what happened there do really expect to live the rest of your life without a mother?" Sonomi said.  
  
"Yes," Tomoyo said flatly.  
  
"You can't do that it's against the law for you to live without a guardian."  
  
" I have a caretaker and it's not you."  
  
"I'm your mother and I-"  
  
Tomoyo cut her off, "You're not my mother, you're a woman my dad married. A woman that betrayed him, for someone else."  
  
"But I-"  
  
"I can't believe this. I hate you, you never loved me. I know that you're company went bankrupt and now that I'm rich and you're not, you want my money. Well too bad, so sad."  
  
"Tomoyo that is not true."  
  
"Oh isn't it? I am the youngest millionaire in the world, I'm smart enough to know that you're lying."  
  
"Tomoyo," Sonomi started.  
  
"No, I don't want to hear it. You may have brought me into this world but that doesn't mean that I can't take you out of my life. I don't want you to ever contact me again." And before her mother could say another word she hung up.  
  
"Because it hurts too much to turn you down," Tomoyo whispered to herself as tears streamed down her cheeks.  
  
Tomoyo pounded her fist on the desk, "Why does my life have to be so unfair!" she cried. Tears fell onto the glass as Tomoyo heard her other's voice pass through her mind.  
  
"Tomoyo I don't have time for you now."  
  
"No Tomoyo I can't play."  
  
"I have to leave now."  
  
"Go play or something, I'm busy."  
  
Tomoyo's eyes hardened, "She's just like Eriol, she's a liar."  
  
"Tomoyo?"  
  
"What is it?" Tomoyo said rubbing her eyes.  
  
"What's wrong I heard you yelling," Eriol said, concerned.  
  
"It's nothing," she answered quickly.  
  
"But your eyes are all red, there has to be something wrong," he said sitting in one of the leather chairs.  
  
"Why would you care?" Tomoyo said rudely.  
  
"Because I love you, and I hate to see you in pain."  
  
'See? He loves you with all his heart.' Tomoyo ignored the comment.  
  
"I can help you with whatever it is. Well sort of."  
  
"No, no you wouldn't be able to."  
  
"But could you at least tell me what was wrong?"  
  
"No I don't want you to know, now please leave."  
  
Eriol stayed seated for a while but soon rose and left. Another drop fell to the floor.  
  
~*~  
  
"Well today's the day, how do you feel Ms. Daidouji?" the reporter asked.  
  
"It feels great, this is my tenth show, and I have lots of ideas," Tomoyo said pasting a smile on her face.  
  
'I hate the media,' she thought as she was questioned even more.  
  
Although the set was completely changed it was still great, simple, but great. Of course very thing was black but Tomoyo had the spotlights shown on the runway in a line of circles where the models would walk. Her name was projected in purple on the backdrop.  
  
"Nakuru you are going to love this, Tomoyo's shows are always great," Sakura said happily as they seated themselves in the chairs.  
  
"Yeah great," Eriol muttered as the light dimmed leaving only the runway lit up. Soon the music started in a fast pace and the models started walking.  
  
As it turns out Tomoyo changed some thing again and now the models walked in fabrics of purple. Some things were dresses, some were skirts and others were pants. Some were short some were long, other were frilly and the rest was smooth. But they all had that same style that Tomoyo had loved ever since Sakura's card capturing days.  
  
At the end Tomoyo walked onto the stage smiled, bowed, and walked off.  
  
"Oh of course I'll make you one, will negotiate later and here's my card," Tomoyo said smiling and handing the lady a white card.  
  
"Thanks," she said.  
  
After she left Sakura stared open mouthed at Tomoyo. ""Was that who I think it was?" she asked.  
  
"Yep, that was the ever famous Hope Gennedy," Tomoyo said.  
  
"Wow I never knew she like your stuff," Sakura said, surprised.  
  
"Well for information, she's liked my 'stuff' ever since I started this business," Tomoyo said haughtily.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Sakura said as she followed Tomoyo into the dressing room.  
  
"Nothing!" Tomoyo snapped.  
  
"The party's in an hour, if you want an outfit it's over there, there's one for Nakuru too," Tomoyo said as she cleaned up a model's face from the make- up. Sakura nodded and walked towards the dresses.  
  
'What's up with Tomoyo?' she thought as she picked up the dresses.  
  
"Whoa, those dresses are beautiful!" Nakuru squealed as she touched the blue fabric of the one on top.  
  
Sakura handed it to her, "Here, it's the dress Tomoyo designed for you."  
  
"Are you serious!" Nakuru said while gaping at the dress.  
  
Sakura nodded, Nakuru gave her a quick hug then ran over to Tomoyo to give her one.  
  
After looking over the dark green dress Sakura sighed, "There is obviously something, Sakura always gives me pink to wear, she would never to this intentionally. But I have to admit it's beautiful." Then she held the dress to her body and twirled around smiling.  
  
"Hey Tomoyo!" Sharon said happily.  
  
"Hey Sharon, what are you doing here?" Tomoyo asked as she dusted off her hands.  
  
"I've come to escort you to my party. You are, my guest of honor."  
  
"Okay then, just give me a second I have to get dressed. Sakura! Eriol! Sharon's here go get dressed!" she shouted from the stage. Eriol was still sitting in his seat but soon got up.  
  
"Okay just wait a few minutes and we'll be out soon," Tomoyo assured as Sharon set herself down in one of the chairs. In about twenty minutes they were all ready to go.  
  
In another thirty minutes they were at Sharon's house, or rather mansion.  
  
"Okay, come on you guys lets get this party started!" Sharon shouted leading the way to the door.  
  
"I can't believe I'm actually at a movie star's home!" Nakuru cried as they stepped into the house.  
  
"You get used to it after a while," Tomoyo said, she didn't notice Eriol looking at her.  
  
"Well now it's my turn to get dress so you guys can help your selves to the refreshments," Sharon said from the stairs.  
  
'Now its time to put the plan into action.'  
  
A/N: Ooooh, someone has something planned. I wonder what it is. Oh I already do! Now remember you have to wait like another three weeks until this story is updated. Buuuut, if I get enough review I might consider updating sooner. And remember I'm going to update What War Does tomorrow. 


	21. Frozen

Okay, since all of you have been practically screaming in your reviews "Three weeks!" or something like that, I'm continuing sooner. The truth is this chapter should've been up a few days ago, only I was writing it on a Unix hard drive and when I saved it everything got messed up. This chapter was 8 pages long! It took me about an hour and a half to write it. But I guess it'll be faster and easier the second time, now that I have Microsoft Word. I hope you like the I-don't-know-sort-of-kind-of-maybe-last-chapter of this story Enjoy!  
  
Not Always This Way By ms. evil  
  
Sakura had been trying to stir up some conversation with everyone, but all attempts failed, horribly.  
  
"Oh come on, you guys are acting so boring! Sharon exclaimed as she into the room. Everyone couldn't help but notice Nakuru's eyes sparkling at the sight of being in the same room with a movie star.  
  
Just then the doorbell rang, nobody got up to answer it.  
  
"Aren't you going to get that?" Nakuru asked.  
  
"No, that's James' job," Sharon said.  
  
"James?" Nakuru asked, cocking up one eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah, the butler," Sharon replied. Nakuru understood now, Tomoyo couldn't help but smile at her denseness.  
  
A few minutes later Ryo walked in with a very revealing dress causing Eriol to blush and look away. His gaze landed on Tomoyo.  
  
"Hi, who are you?" Sharon asked standing up and shaking Ryo's hand.  
  
"Yeah, and who invited you?" Nakuru said rudely.  
  
Sakura nudged her, "Don't be rude," she whispered.  
  
"Ryo Kisaragi," Ryo answered.  
  
"Okay well, then please take a seat," Sharon said gesturing towards the chairs in the room.  
  
Ryo sat herself down next to Eriol; his face grew just a little bit redder. Nakuru noticed this and her blood started to boil. Tomoyo looked at Ryo with disgust.  
  
'She wore way too much jewelry, and her make-up doesn't even match!' she thought.  
  
Soon more and more guests started arriving, until the entire dance room was filled with people and music.  
  
Ryo had dragged Eriol away and made him dance with her. Nakuru had gone off with some guy and Sakura was nowhere to be seen. That leaves Tomoyo, she was the wallflower. She was still sitting in the chair watching everyone else having fun.  
  
'Why did I even come to this party?'  
  
After turning down what seemed the twentieth guy Tomoyo saw Sakura sit down next to her out of the corner of her eye.  
  
"Hey Tomoyo, what are you still doing here? I've seen some of the cutest guys ask you to dance," she said.  
  
Tomoyo's arms were crossed, making her look bored and angry. "Men are just sex loving, power hungry monsters," she said, after a second or two.  
  
"Well you can't say that about all guys," Sakura said, taking a sip out of whatever she was drinking.  
  
"With the exception of Yamazaki and Syaoran," Tomoyo added.  
  
"You forgot Eriol," Sakura said.  
  
Tomoyo didn't reply. Then a guy came up and asked Sakura to dance. She looked over at Tomoyo as if to ask, "You want me to stay?"  
  
"Just go Sakura," Tomoyo said looking away.  
  
While dancing Sakura couldn't help but look over at Tomoyo.  
  
"I'm sorry, I have to go," Sakura said, excusing herself. She then walked over to Nakuru.  
  
"Nakuru," she whispered tugging at her arm.  
  
"So you have a mansion in Miami and you own a chain of restaurants?" Nakuru asked, ignoring Sakura.  
  
This time Sakura pinched her.  
  
"Ow!" Nakuru yelled rubbing the spot where she got pinched, "What was that for?"  
  
"Come on Nakuru lets do it now," Sakura said.  
  
Sighing Nakuru turned to the guy she was talking to, "Please excuse me," she said politely.  
  
"Fine then, lets go find Sharon," Nakuru said, sighing. 'That guy was so fine too,' she thought.  
  
After squeezing through a huge crowd of men Nakuru and Sakura found Sharon.  
  
"Come on lets do it." Sharon nodded, and after telling the guys she was leaving they started.  
  
~*~  
  
"Come on Eriol! Just one more dance!" Ryo whined, tugging on his arm.  
  
He pulled away, "I already told you, go away!"  
  
Before she could whine anymore Sharon interrupted.  
  
"Eriol could you help me with something?" she asked.  
  
"Well excuse you, we were having a conversation here," Ryo said putting her hands on her hips.  
  
Sharon ignored her, "We need to get some microphones."  
  
"Sure." He would do anything right now to get away from Ryo.  
  
Sharon smiled, "Okay, lets go," she said leading him out of the room.  
  
"You better bring him back!" Ryo shouted from behind.  
  
Sharon rolled her eyes, 'Oh please.'  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey Tomoyo!" Nakuru said waving.  
  
"Hey," Tomoyo replied.  
  
"Can you help me get something from the closet? Sharon needs it," Nakuru said.  
  
Tomoyo looked at her, "What is that 'something'?" she asked.  
  
"Ummm, a umm, it's a heavy coat!" Nakuru lied.  
  
Tomoyo raised an eyebrow, "A heavy coat?"  
  
Nakuru nodded. "Why do you need my help?" Tomoyo asked, "It's just a coat."  
  
"Well you know, it's a 'heavy' coat," she said.  
  
"Why does Sharon even need a coat? It's like, 90 degrees in here," Tomoyo said.  
  
"Well you know how picky movie stars are," Nakuru said.  
  
Tomoyo sighed, "Okay fine, I don't see what the point is though," she said, getting up.  
  
"Great!" Then Nakuru led Tomoyo out of the room.  
  
~*~  
  
"Sharon, are you even sure those microphones are in this closet?" Eriol asked, as he rummaged through the stuff.  
  
"Oh it's in there," Sharon said looking around for Nakuru.  
  
"I really don't think it's in here," Eriol said.  
  
"Just keep looking, those microphones are in there."  
  
"Microphones? I thought you needed a coat."  
  
"Oh Tomoyo! Nakuru! Here already?" Sharon said innocently.  
  
Eriol looked out from inside the closet, "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Uhhh."  
  
Tomoyo looked from Sharon to Nakuru, and then crossed her arms. "Okay, something is up, what is it?"  
  
And before Tomoyo and Eriol could follow what happened, they were in the closet. Then they heard the lock turn.  
  
Tomoyo started pounding on the door, "What do you think you're doing! Let us out now!" she yelled.  
  
"You know I'm hungry, how about you?" Nakuru asked.  
  
"Yeah I am, lets go get something to eat," Sharon said.  
  
Tomoyo heard this, "Let me out now!" she yelled as she pounded harder.  
  
"Geez Tomoyo, don't break down the door," Eriol said as he sat down.  
  
Tomoyo ignored him and kept pounding and yelling. About thirty minutes later she too was sitting on the floor exasperated and tired.  
  
"IT was kinda useless wasting your energy like that anyway," Eriol said.  
  
"How so?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Sharon probably got all her maids and servents to ignore your screaming," he said.  
  
"Great," Tomoyo sighed.  
  
'Oh come on, admit it, you like being stuck here with him.'  
  
'Shut up!'  
  
'See? See? I knew it!'  
  
'Why do you always win?'  
  
'Because I'm always right and you're always wrong.'  
  
She didn't even know why she bothered, she always lost no matter how many reasons she has or if she thinks her side is right, she always loses.  
  
All of a sudden a soft melody sang throughout the closet.  
  
You only feel what your eyes want to see  
  
How can life be what you want it to be You're frozen, when your heart can't open  
  
'I know this song,' Eriol thought as the song continued.  
  
You're so consumed with how much you get  
  
You waste your time with hate and regret You're frozen, when your heart's not open  
  
After that stanza Tomoyo noticed how much she was relating to the song. Suddenly she felt Eriol's hand on hers.  
  
"Wha-" Eriol started singing with the song and it quieted her.  
  
If I could melt your heart  
  
We'd never be apart Give yourself to me You, are, the key  
  
Now there's no point in placing the blame Endings should know I suffer the same If I lose you, my heart will be broken  
  
And all of a sudden things started to clear up for Tomoyo.  
  
Love is a bird, she needs to fly  
  
Let all the hurt inside of you die You're frozen, when your heart's not open If I could melt your heart we'd never be apart  
  
The words stopped but the melody continued.  
  
"You have a great voice," Tomoyo said, a small smile on her face.  
  
Eriol ignored the comment, "Tomoyo I love you. Why can't you see that?"  
  
Give yourself to me  
  
You are. . .  
  
Tomoyo smiled even more, "But Eriol."  
  
If I could melt your heart  
  
We'd never be apart  
  
"I do see, I see it more clearly then anything else."  
  
Give yourself to me  
  
You, are, the key  
  
"And the truth is. . ."  
  
If I could melt your heart  
  
"I love you too, always and forever."  
  
A/N: Awww it's the end of the chapter! The next chapter will be the last one, it's so sad! *Crying* The story is almost over! *Crying even more* Oh and the song *sniff* doesn't belong to me *sniff* *sniff* it belongs to someone else, I think their name is Pretty, but I really doubt it, the name was just written under the title of the song. I was making this story up as I went along and this song just fit so perfectly into the story! I thought that was kind of weird but I'm lucky I found it! Okay so, before I finish my mindless babble I would like to remind you all to. . .REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! and REVIEW!!! 


	22. Epilouge

I'm once again using Wordpad so i have no idea how long this is, so if it's too short you can complain all you want. Just don't be too whiney. Okay well here's the epilouge to this story. And just a little warning: they'll be a lot of kissing, and I know it's PG but I've cussed too, so what?  
  
Not Always This Way by ms.evil  
  
"I love you too, alway and forever." -Tomoyo  
  
~*~  
  
Eriol felt as if he could rejoice. Things were finally going his way, after everything she was once again in his arms. Her head was sunk deep into his chest, smiling. It felt so good not denying the things she deserves anymore.  
  
He rested his cheek against her hair, eyes closed. The smell of lavander intoxicated him, silky stands of hair in between his fingers. Perfect, everything was just too perfect.  
  
"Eriol, I really do love you, but then there was Kaho, and Kisaragi," Tomoyo said into his chest.  
  
The sweet melody carried on.  
  
"I know you do. And it doesn't matter what happened in the past, it's the future and present is what matters."  
  
Tomoyo's eyes opened.  
  
'Doesn't matter what happens in the past.'  
  
She looked up at him.  
  
"Do you really think that's true Eriol?" she asked.  
  
He smiled down at her," Of course."  
  
"But what abou-"  
  
Eriol pressed his lips against Tomoyo's, silencing her. She was shocked by the sudden outcome, but soon got used to it and kissed back. A small silver tear slid off her face. She didn't know how or why things got cleared up or why she was crying. All she knew was the warmth in her heart that just kept growing and growing.  
  
They soon tore apart from loss of air. Tomoyo's eyes sparkled, and before he could react, she kissed him again. Only this time it was filled with more passion then ever before.  
  
Suddenly, the door opened. Tomoyo and Eriol ignored the three standing in the doorway.  
  
"Ahem."  
  
"AHEM!"  
  
They two lovers looked up, only to see Sakura, Sharon, and Nakuru standing there.  
  
"Well I guess we could just leave you here to amke love to each other all night," Sharon said, closing the door slowly.  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol blushed, then got up and ran to the door to stop Sharon from closing it.  
  
"No? Well then the two prisoners made bail," Sharon said, opening the door back  
  
"Ha ha, very funny," Tomoyo said sarcastically.  
  
Sakura giggled.  
  
The walk back to the ballroom was filled with, "KAWAII!" "How cute." "When's the wedding?" "They look so good together." and "Thinking of kids?"  
  
"Oh come on you guys, I'm only sixteen!" Tomoyo exclaimed.  
  
"So people have done it at an even younger age," Nakuru said.  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo blushed furiously.  
  
By the time they got to the room Eriol was being strangeled by a pair of arms.  
  
"Where were you! I was so worried!" Ryo said.  
  
Nakuru started fuming with anger, "Get off of him you moron!" she said pulling Ryo off of her brother.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" Ryo said, clinging back onto Eriol, "Can't you see we're in love?"  
  
Eriol sighed and lifted Ryo's arm off of him, "Ryo, I don't love you. I love Tomoyo, and I know you know that," he said.  
  
Ryo exploded, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LOVE HER!" she screamed poiting at the raven angel.  
  
Tomoyo didn't bother saying anything, it was a fight that was already won.  
  
"I'm sorry Kisaragi-san." He then took Tomoyo onto the dance floor just as a slow song started.  
  
With his arms on her hips and her hands linked around his neck the dance began.  
  
"Deep in my soul, a love so strong, it takes control  
  
Now we both know the secret's there, the feelings show  
  
Tray and far apart I'll make a wish, on a shooting star  
  
Never come a day, somewhere far away, in you arms I'll stay my only love  
  
Even though you're gone love will still live on the feeling is so strong my only love  
  
My only love."  
  
"Yes, you are my only love," Eriol said.  
  
A tinge of red spread across Tomoyo's cheeks, "Stop kidding around," she said, looking away. Eriol brought her face back.  
  
"I'm serious." Then he pulled her in for another kiss, they stopped dancing and stood still on the dance floor, enjoying the moment.  
  
Sharon had commanded that every get off the floor and leave them in peace. A bright spotlight shown on the two and everyone had to agree that the moment was really too sweet.  
  
"Never come a day, somewhere far away, in your arms I'll stay my only love  
  
The secret in my heart I've known it from the start, my only love  
  
There will come a day, somewhere far away, in your arms I'll stay, my only love  
  
My only love."  
  
It was a good thing Nakuru had duck taped Ryo's mouth and tied her to the table, other wise she might have ruined the moment.  
  
"I wish Syaoran was here," Sakura whispered.  
  
"Who's Syaoran?" Nakuru asked, turning her attention to the emerald eyes teen.  
  
"Don't worry you'll meet him," Sharon said, not taking her eyes off Tomoyo and Eriol.  
  
"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.  
  
All of a sudden she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist.  
  
"Hey," the voice said.  
  
Sakura looked up, "Syaoran!" she cried.  
  
He smiled, "In the flesh."  
  
Sakura grinned and buried her face in his chest.  
  
"I haven't seen you in so long," she said.  
  
"Well you can thank this actress here, she insisted that I come, so I did," he said.  
  
Sakura looked up at Sharon, " Thank you so much."  
  
Sharon smiled, "Your welcome," she said.  
  
"So what is everyone looking at," Syaoran asked.  
  
"Why the cutest couple around," Nakuru said.  
  
Ryo tried to protest agaist this statement, everyone ignored her.  
  
"Let me guess. . ." Then he looked out on the floor, to see his best friend and Tomoyo kisssing.  
  
"Okay, the last time I saw them they were at each other's throats what happened?" he asked.  
  
"I'll tell you later," Sakura said.  
  
Tomoyo stared into the deep pools of azure in front of her.  
  
"Things couldn't get any better, could it?" she asked.  
  
He shook his, "No." THen rested his chin against her head.  
  
Tomoyo smiled and closed her eyes. HE was right.  
  
~*~ The Epilouges Epilouge  
  
Tomoyo soon released herself from Ryo's company and created her own. With all the experience and celebrity fans Tomoyo's designs were some of the best in the business.  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo worked beside each other, their love as strong as ever. Of course everyonce in a while TOmoyo got a little hot headed but the bad habit soon wore away.  
  
About two years later Syaoran proposed to Sakura and the next spring they were happily married. And of course Tomoyo designed Sakura's wedding dress.  
  
After much encouraging Eriol finally got the guts to ask Tomoyo to marry him. What did she say you ask? Why yes of course! And here I leave you with one last scene.  
  
~*~  
  
The day was beautiful, and so was the bride. Clouds of pink surrounded the area, the skies were a perfect blue, and the birds were singing their own love songs. But nobody was looking at the beauty around them, they were looking at the beauty in front of them.  
  
"Do you, Eriol Hiiragizawa take Tomoyo Daidouji to be your wife?" the priest asked.  
  
Eriol looked at the goddess in front of him.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And do you, Tomoyo Daidouji take Eriol Hiiragizawa to be your husband?"  
  
Tomoyo grinned, "Of course."  
  
(A/N: I have absoulutely no idea what this guy says so lets just skip everything?)  
  
"You may now, kiss the bride."  
  
Tomoyo closed her eyes and leaned in, she soon felt the warmth of Eriol's lips against hers. She was so happy that she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him harder.  
  
Everyone around them cheered. Out of the corner of her eyes Tomoyo could see people from Sakura to Yamazaki and from Sharon to Hope. They were all there, friends and celebrities. Just not family.  
  
'Oh well, can't have everything,' she thought turning her attentions back to the kiss.  
  
~~~*~~~ The End ~~~*~~~  
  
*Sobbing* I can't belive it's over!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It's all over! *Crying even harder* I hope you all enjoyed this. Oh and the song used here was called "Like Lovers" and I have no clue who it was written by. And the soong Frozen might have been written by Madoona, it sorta sounded like her, but then again it sorta didn't. I have to tell you the seond choice ending that I had, I just had to so here it is.  
  
. . . so I bet you're wondering what happened to Ryo huh?  
  
"Can I take your order?" Ryo droned.  
  
Nakuru smirked, "Yes, I would like a double chili cheese burger, no onions ketchup on the side extra chili, no cheese, actually on second thought maybe I will have the onions, no wait no chili, actually I also want a chocolate shake with a large fry. . ."  
  
Ryo sighed heavily as Nakuru continued.  
  
I just thought that was so funny, but I thought that the wedding was better. I know what you're thinking, What the heck is she doing working at a burger place? Right? Well ever since she lost TOmoyo things jsut went down hill from there and the rest, is history. I hoped you enjoyed this, and please please review, I want at least ten reviews for my birthday. Which by the way is coming up in six days. 


End file.
